


Space Exploration

by CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Might be a bit Ooc?, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Romance, Slow Burn, Space AU, Space Adventure, Tags may update in future, ZaDr, blood mention, head canons, kinda Resisty au, no beta I die with my mistakes, oc's in later chapters, tiny bit of violence in future? Won't get graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader/pseuds/CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader
Summary: Dib is eager to prove himself to his father and show the professor that he is prepared to join the Resisty alongside him. The professor assigns him to a smaller space station as a final test but when Dib arrives at the far away station he finds that he may not be alone.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here it is. This is my first attempt at a really long fic so I'll try my best. This takes place in an alternate universe, Dib is 26 in this au and has lived on a space station since he was 8. Some things may seem under explained or not at all but I plan to explain things in further chapters. I hope you enjoy and if you so happen to leave a nice comment or a kudo that would let me know that there's some interest in the story. Very obvious last note, if you don't like the ship Zadr then you don't wanna read this.

Dib could remember that late cold night so vividly. His father had marched through the door grabbing his sister off her perch on the living room couch and then took him by the hand leading them quickly out into the front yard toward what Dib could only describe as a giant space ship. The boy's jaw dropped taking in the sight, it was a steely grey with navy blue stripes along its massive sides. As they approached the large vessel's open hanger Dib's focus snapped to the crewmates specifically the ones that Dib could say for a fact were not humans, but aliens. Real life aliens the very beings that he had tried so hard to convince his father of their existence and here they were greeting the professor as if they had known him for years. Before the boy knew it they had boarded, given their own key cards, and lead to their new quarters which surprisingly looked like their own home's design minus the upstairs and adding two bedrooms downstairs. Their father left them the next week aboard that ship to go work directly with a resistance force on an entirely different fleet of ships to help protect and maintain the peace of the universe. It took years for Dib to even slightly forgive his father, even if the professor had never really apologized to him in the first place.

Dib lived on that base ship for 14 years and he learned that it was under the protection of some kind of Galactic alliance where humans and all sorts of members from different planets worked together for the peace and equality of the universe. When Dib had become of age at the insistence of his father he began working with a small group of scientist who studied various projects and specimen, while Gaz went to work with the rest of the on crew staff and seemed to float to different departments within the ship. The young man spent hours of researching about space, the Galactic alliance, the resistance that his father worked with, and the force that they were trying to stop. The Irken Empire, he had to dig for information on them and what he found Dib couldn't say he liked one bit. They were a ruthless alien race hellbent on conquest or destroying anything that got in their way. That had sparked the interest inside him and he had begged his father to let him join the Resisty science sector so he could help in some way against the looming destruction. The professor much to the young mans disappointment declined stating that as much as his enthusiasm while appreciated, he lacked all the proper training and would have to raise higher in the ranks before being considered. The young man took it as a challenge and threw himself into his work taking on larger projects at higher levels of difficulty and started taking some combat training courses. After 3 years he had achieved a fair amount of promotions and got accepted into another fleet that more actively worked with the resistance to help make inventions to help allied planets, helped give survivors a place to stay until they could be relocated, and helped carry supplies to ships and planets in need. It still wasn't enough for Dib as he tired of staying cooped up on a singular station for so long. He wanted be allowed on the planet expeditions to go to different planets to assess whether they could be used for rebuilding new homes for those who have lost theirs or if they could use the planet for valuable resources, he longed to study different flora and fauna in the field, and be able to get out there and explore new places. At this point he felt he had more than enough experience he had learned several alien languages, worked several years in multiple science groups, enough knowledge to fix up most ships and computer problems alike, and he could even hold his own thanks to the combat courses he had taken on the side. That still didn't curb the nervous fluttering in his stomach as he waited for his father to pick up the holovid and he thumped his fingers on the counter counting down to try to calm himself. After all the effort the young man had put in he was certain that his father wouldn't be able to turn him away this time and allow the younger to work with him in the Resisty. When the call had finally gone through and they had talked Dib had found that he would be accepted under a trial period were he would be assigned to one of the smaller Resisty stations to work at that would test whether he would be officially accepted or not. The younger man had eagerly accepted the opportunity to prove himself and ready to leave that night for his new station.

Dib let out a sigh as an incessant beeping sound pulled him from his musing. A quick glance down at the navigation system told him that the destination was just a few yards ahead of him. Hazel eyes squinted up at the station floating just ahead of the small cruiser he was in as the station began to come closer Dib realized that it wasn't the distance playing tricks on him but that the run down thing was actually very small, at least smaller than the stations he had become accustomed to. The man wondered if the station was even functioning properly with all the loose panels on the outside and occasional debris that looked suspiciously like wiring. Shaking his head the cruiser circled around to a small port and Dib silently thanked anything listening that the automated docking system seemed to work properly at the very least. Quickly he pressed the button on his suit activating an invisible bubble like helmet which would allow him to breathe in case the oxygen on the station was offline. His dark blue jumpsuit with black ribbing on the sides was also advanced tech that would keep his body safe from any space related harm. He grabbed his bag just as the door to both the cruiser and the station slid open with a hissing sound. As soon as Dib had made it inside the doors shut slowly behind him and the cruiser began its automated route back toward the more occupied side of space. The man glanced around noting that at least the lights and gravity seemed to still be functional, he glanced at the readings on his watch which told him that the oxygen in this room was also working and safe for him to remove his helmet. The human made his way down a long corridor toward the control room stumbling occasionally over tools that had been left laying on the station floor and completely unaware of the looming shadow that silently stalked behind him.

"Well, let's see what the damage is then." Dib muttered to himself as he approached the main control panel accessing the station status report. The main parts of the station which he was in now seemed to still be functioning well surprising with how run down the station had seemed. He noted that the first left-wing he had passed on his way to the main room was completely offline and would need massive repairs, the telepads were also all offline, and the files on the nearby planets that could be explored seemed ancient and filled with little to no information at all. He sighed inwardly of course this was going to be a challenge and the fact that his father had sent him here was probably no mistake either. A sudden movement in the reflection on one of the screens caught the humans attention and his eyes slowly widened as he could just make out an eerie form creeping silently closer to him, his heart began to thump threatening to leap from his chest. Dib twirls slowly backing away from the figure only to find himself falling on his butt over his own bag he would curse if he hadn't been so entrained on the shadow. Trembling he watches as his foe finally steps into the light and Dib flinched at the sharp bark of laughter that comes from it.

"So this is the pathetic "assistant" they send to help the mighty Zim, you don't look all that useful." Scoffs the Irken hands on his hips and smirking down at Dib who feels the color drain from his face and a cold panic start to settle in.

"You're an Irken!? What are you doing on a Resisty station?!" Dib stutters, eyes flitting around to look for a weapon or an escape.

"Eh? Of coarse I am a member of the superior Irken race, and what might you be?" One of Zim's eyes quirk in almost a questioning arch.

"Human... Answer my question, what are you doing on a Resisty station? Are you looking for information? Because I don't have any and you won't find anything here either."

"Human? Never heard of it must be a pretty small species. As for what the amazing me is doing here, well I came to the Resisty at the Armada's request undercover of coarse and my plan went smoothly so smoothly that the Resisty sent me to this station where I can get access to as much information as I want and send it back to the Armada." The small Irken lets out a chuckle. "But I've also put in my wonderful and generous expertise in helping keep this pathetic excuse of a station to continue running until the Armada comes to pick me up from my recon mission."

Dib stares up at the Irken in utter disbelief, he can't tell if this is some sort of sick joke that this Zim is trying to pull his leg with or if the small alien really believes what he's saying is true. The human squints at the alien and when Zim's confident composure doesn't change he feels at a loss for words.

"Anyway, they told me you were coming and it's not like I really actually need such a pathetic worm baby's help but I guess I should show you around the station or something. Come quickly this is the one and only time that, I thee amazing Zim will spare you my valuable time to show you around." The alien twirls on his feet and starts to walk away leaving Dib to scramble to his feet and hurry after the smaller. The station was only slightly bigger then the human had initially thought starting from the dock where he came from the first hallway on his left was the wing that held the sealed door with the red shutdown light on above it even Zim seemed unsure of what was behind that door having not seen a reason to fix that wing, further along in the main control room is all the monitors and computers which hold the information or what would have held the information for the surrounding planets and the controls with which to man the station, there is a small hatchet barely larger than Dib's shoulder width located on the floor that leads down to the engine room, to the right of the main control room is the sleeping quarters which really only consisted of a walk in closet taking up one whole wall and two bunks on the other. Zim had been quick to inform the 'lowly' human that he would have to deal with having the bottom bunk as the alien had already claimed the top as his own Dib secretly thought Zim had claimed it because the alien wanted to feel taller. The human just rolled his amber eyes setting his bag down on what was apparently his bunk and figured he would unpacked later. The second hallway on the right of the main room was the showers, the last hallway attached to the main room shaped like a sideways T with the Kitchen at the end of the short hallway, and winding down the long hallway held the med bay, and finally the Telepads at the end. 

"Oh, I never did ask your name did I worm baby?" Zim asks when they've finally finished the tour of the station.

"It's Dib and stop calling me a worm baby, I'm an adult by my species standard." Dib grumbles.

"Is that so?" The alien hums looking the human up and down as if assessing him. The human was very wiry and could probably be snapped like a toothpick if the alien really wanted to, he had weird messy black fur on his head that looked pretty useless, goggles that had clear lenses allowing Zim to see warm honey colored eyes behind, and he was outrageously tall much to Zim's silent fury. It wasn't right someone like the Dib thing being taller than him, the superior in every way being, was just wrong so very wrong.

"Yes. I'm supposed to work with you I guess for the next year or so. My father sent me here probably hoping that I'd give up at how much of a lost cause this station is but I hope we can at least try to get along and get this place running or something?"

"Are you implying Dib stink that I have not been keeping this place "running"." The Irken growled his eyes narrowing at the human.

"Erh, I just mean, that if we really got this place in working order and even got the Telepads working we could visit the planets around here and gain information. I mean I don't know about the Empire or anything but I'm sure the information might be really helpful and It'll get me out of your way faster." Dib tried watching the temperamental alien carefully who seemed to be lost in thought. Taking a moment the human studies his new companion while he thinks. Zim looks just like any other Irken Dib has seen on the holovids except he thinks that Zim is quite smaller than the ones in the vids, but he still had the same jade skin, antenna, Pak, Dib notes that he is wearing a standard Irken Invader uniform which means that at one point or maybe even still Zim is an Invader but he must not have been to much of a threat if the Resisty had taken him in although they had also sent him out to one of the farthest stations away from most of well anything really, and finally Zim's eyes. They were a cherry red with occasional hues of soft pinks and they held a bit of a sparkle like millions of tiny twinkling stars. 

"Your right, you filthy humans know nothing of the Empire.... However, it may offer useful intel as you say, and perhaps the amazing Zim might take enough pity on you to help you with your pathetic plan." Dib let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and nods this was going to be a long couple of months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy. Thank you everyone who left kudo's it really means a lot!!

Zim had left the warmth of his bunk and slipped into something more suitable for working in. It always felt weird wearing anything that wasn't his standard Invader uniform but he really didn't feel like going through the hassle of a deep clean after what happened the last time. He spares the bottom bunk a small glance as he leaves and isn't surprised to see that the human had the privacy door activated. The Irken began his daily routine grabbing some snacks from the kitchen than checking the main hub computer for any updates or new damages. To his relief it seemed all the outside repairs he had done yesterday still held strong and there was no new ones that he would have to scramble to fix anything today. His antennae perk up when he hears the sound of the human beginning to stir and move around in the sleeping quarters. The Resisty told Zim a few weeks ago that they would be sending someone to help with the station, of course someone so intelligent and amazing such as himself didn't really need the help but it might be nice to have an extra set of hands. When Zim finally saw the human he wondered if he would really be able to do anything the Dib seemed so squishy and who knew what real intelligence the taller had. Zim sighed antennae drooping in irritation, the Resisty probably only sent the human here for the same reason that they had sent him to this floating pile of space trash. A soft good morning made the Irken turn in his seat to watch the yawning human enter the room. The first thing Dib noticed was that Zim wasn't wearing his Invader uniform like yesterday in its place was a shimmery dark pink jumpsuit with black wrist cuffs and a high neckline facing, two thin light pink lines start from his chest curving along his body down to mid-thigh, and Zim still wore the same shiny black knee-high boots. A worn black utility belt hung around the aliens hips and from the loops dangled an assortment of tools.

"I know Zim is clearly a magnificent specimen of the Irken race and you can't help but stare, HOWEVER! Now is not the time for you to be entranced by my beauty Dib worm. There is a lot of work that needs done today and I do not need my new lowly assistant slacking on the job! Now come!" Zim hops off his chair and begins marching towards the T shaped corridor.

"I wasn't staring!" Dib grumbled hurrying after the small alien. "Are we going to fix the Telepads today?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course not foolish human!" Snapped Zim. "We are going to go through the standard walks to make sure everything is functioning properly and then we will see about trying to restore the scanner in the medical bay."

"Fine." Dib's face falls but he decides it's probably better to just do what Zim says for now.

Zim grinned it was nice that the human was at least competent enough to know who was in charge and to take his orders. They started the routine walk around the station checking all the vital functions, machines, and then for any minor repairs that needed tending. The Irken stood back watching Dib bent over the last panel that he was re-wiring. He watched the human work and Zim had to admit he was a little impressed with Dib's knowledge so far and the taller had even gone so far as to add a few fixes that even he had over looked. The human stands shutting off the tool he had used handing it back to Zim to put on his belt. The Irken walks over taking a quick look over Dib's work nodding to himself as he re-seals the panel.

"Alright, we managed to finish the routine check up now let's go see how far we can get with the scanner in the Medical lab. I had no need for it seeing how my superior race is regenerative but your pathetic squishy meat body will probably need it." Zim pokes at Dib's chest with a smirk.

"I'm not that weak." Dib slaps the Irkens hand away from his chest. "But, I have to agree having the medical scanner working would be a good idea." They walk in silence after that to the medical bay with the only sound being faint clacking of boots against the metal floor.

The medical bay's lights flickered on illuminating the large white room as they entered and they were greeted by an awful strong scent of disinfectant. One wall held multiple cabinets full of all kinds of bottles with different looking liquids, Capulets, and some containing questionable looking gels. Zim was sure if he really took the time to look at them his Pak would probably be able to tell him what they were for and the ingredients. There was a storage unit in the corner that held various medical tools, towels, and various types of bandages. In the center of the room was the un-actived scanner which Zim made his way over to it typing in the activation code and waiting for the system to come online. He thrummed his claws against the counter impatiently, his antennae perk up listening to the foot steps of the Dib thing behind him walking around, no doubt the human was taking the chance to look around the room.

"Hey, Is this yours?" Dib asks curiously. "Is it broken?" 

Zim sighs turning his head to see what the annoying human was prattling on about. As soon as the alien spots what the human is holding he's there in a flash swiping it from Dib's grubby hands. His antennae flatten against his head as he cradles the tiny robot in his slightly trembling arms.

"NEVER, put your filthy human hands on this!" He yells, those red eyes aglow with a sudden intense raging inferno of emotion. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He snarls at the astonished human.

"Okay, okay I understand Zim. Just chill?" The human holds up his hands in a placating way, eyes blinking owlishly at him.

He glares little longer at the taller only breaking the gaze when he delicately sets the tiny robot back in its spot on the shelf. He held back bitter tears, he wouldn't allow this disgusting human see him cry to see him in a weakened state. He had tried so hard to fix Gir and so many times he thought he was close to fixing the tiny robot just to watch his hope be crushed again and again. After a while Zim had stopped trying with a heavy heart the Irken resigned to the fact that Gir would sit lifelessly on that shelf forever. An annoying jingle of music caused just enough distraction for him to brush past the human to the scanner that was now online and started a diagnostic report. He heard the Dib thing walk up behind him they both read the results of the report, there was a few bugs that needed fixing. They worked in silence for a few minutes before the human finally spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories and for touching it without asking you first."

"I'll forgive you this time Dib stink, but only because I'm feeling merciful today." 

"Oh of course, I am just ooooh so very grateful that thee amazing Zim has taken mercy on me." Dib's lips tug up into a wide grin and he puts his hands over his heart but his emphasis.

"Your sarcasm is noted and not appreciated human." But he grins back at the human and gives Dib a small shove which Dib returns making them both chuckle.

They begin to talk while they continue working on the repairs to the scanner. Zim learns that the Dib thing is from a planet called Urth and how it is covered with all sorts of different flora and fauna. How Dib had tried to track these creatures that everyone else had told him were fake called Cryptids. Dib swore he had seen one called Big Feets go into his houses garage and use the belt sander. Then Dib had talked about the different stations he used to live on and about some of the projects that he had worked on. Zim in turn regaled the human with some of his past triumphs gleefully taking in the entranced expression on Dib's face. Zim's eyes meet deep amber ones trained oh him with undivided attention. Zim ignores the small jolt that runs up his spine, his antennae slacken and he finds that he can't seem to look away from the intent gaze, and there's an odd fluttering feeling in his squeedily spooch that most certainly has never happened before. His cheeks heat up and he briefly wonders if he's dying or some how contracted some horrifying disease from the filthy human. The Irken finally breaks the contact gazing instead at the scanner they are working on.

"I was wondering Zim. If you're an Invader why are you working for the Resistance? The Resistance is fighting to stop the Empire you know that right? And don't tell me it's for gathering information for the Empire because there's no information here really." Dib asks curiously.

"Of coarse Zim knows that I'm not stupid Dib thing. I'm only here because the Armada sent me directly to the Resisty they knew I'd be able to trick all the gullible idiots because I am one of thee best Invaders the Empire has." The Irken gives a weak chuckle then pauses schooling his expression hoping that nothing had shown through his cool façade. "Well! Would you look at that with my superior skills it seems like we have finished all that we had planned for today now if you'll excuse me, Zim has a MILLION way more important things to do today! Now run along and do uh what ever it is you humans do with your free time." Zim springs to his feet and heads for the door.

"erh, right." Dib replies after him, and something in the humans pathetic tone didn't sit well with him.

Zim merely waves the human off not bothering to look back as he all but rushes out of the door and makes his way to the hub room relieved that the human didn't seem to follow after him. He really didn't want to discuss or really even think of that topic and he just had to get away from the human and his own mind for a while. He slides down the ladder to the engine room and heads to his favorite spot on the station. He settles into the spot between the machinery just big enough for him to comfortably squeeze in. With his back to the wall he sits letting the warmth of the machines wash over him . His eyes flutter closed and his antennae relax to the gentle steady hum of the engines.

The sad laugh and the solemn expression on the aliens face had gripped Dib's heart and squeezed hard. He quickly decided he hated that expression on Zim's face and wished there was something he could do or say to make it go away. But, than it was gone in a flash hidden under a false bravado. He had barely gotten out a response when the alien had reached the door a wave of acknowledgment was all he got and then Zim was gone. Dib sat where he was on the floor for a few more moments processing the conversation. Finally he stands walking back to the sleeping quarters deciding to check his holopad for messages. He slides into his bunk and presses the button for the privacy door to close. He then reaches over to the shelf like indent grabbing his holopad letting out a sigh when a no new messages screen greets him. The human flicks through the Resisty news instead, thanks to his father he could gain access to the news and certain files in the Resisty. If only his father would just allow him to officially join and partake in the missions then Dib would be happy more or less. Dib paused his train of thought as an idea hit him. He had access to certain files within the Resisty that others did not and that included files on the members of the group. He hesitated on the members page wondering if it was a good idea to do this, then again he really wanted to know why the Resisty thought they could trust an Irken Invader, and for all he knew Zim could have already done the same not that Dib's profile really held much information. After navigating around much to Dib's surprise he found that there were actually quite a few Irken operatives in the Resisty he skimmed over the other names not really bothering to look at any of them until he found Zim's name. Biting his lip he clicks on Zim's file and waits as the profile loads on his holopad, Dib skims over the things he already knew such as name and species reading until he got to what he really was looking for.

Zim is an ex Invader for the Irken Empire whose Pak has resisted several attempts at re-encoding by the Empire, he single-handedly prevented the first Operation Impending Doom, took out several elite Irken soldiers including two previous Tallest, and has destroyed countless Irken weapons and technology, he also displays an ability to ignore and disobey orders from the Control Brains themselves which is rare among Irkens and usually considered a defect in the Empires eyes. Zim, along with one other Irken were sent directly by the Tallest who in a transmission told the Resisty that 'two Irken soldiers were on their way and it would be an absolute shame and major loss to the Empire if they were to be captured and tortured and an even worse loss if they were killed on the spot.' The Resisty instead decided to try and recruit the two Irkens to help fight against the Armada that had just tried to send them to their deaths. An Irken operative was able to convince both of the Irkens to join. Zim is currently assigned to Station X26 near the Psi sector.

Dib's eyes widened reading the part about the transmission again and he could feel a hate starting to boil in him. What kind of leaders sent their own kind straight into the enemies hands to be killed? Sure it seems like Zim screwed up a lot but surely there was better ways than that but then again the Irken Empire always seemed to be that ruthless so maybe it wasn't all that surprising that they were just as ruthless to their own. Dib wonders why Zim seemed so sad and tried to cover everything up like he was still an Invader and part of the Empire if they had just treated him like garbage. The human sighs powering down his holopad and setting it along with his goggles on the shelf. He turns off his light next laying back and just closing his eyes trying to ignore the flurry of questions and new information that flew about his mind now. It all would have to wait until later and Dib wasn't even sure he would bring any of it up with Zim anyway, and if he did the alien would likely just yell at him. The human rolls onto his side and eventually falls into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, I'm just going to be posting this as I finish writing the chapters. Thank you to everyone who commented and left a kudo, and for sticking with me on my first attempt at a longer fic! I hope you all continue to enjoy.

Things went pretty well for the most part over the next few weeks on the station. They made a pretty good team when it came to fixing the station up. Sure they bickered sometimes about the stupidest things but at least Dib thought they were on pretty good terms. He also was starting to enjoy the little Irken's company. It certainly was better than being completely alone on the station with no one to talk to. It had been a while since his last attempt at bring up fixing the Telepads and he figured he it wouldn't hurt to try asking about it again. The last few attempts had resulted in a dismissive wave of a gloved hand and a dig at his intelligence. Today the human was determined to convince Zim about working on the Telepads and had mentally prepared as many arguments as he could that would help prove his point. So here he was sitting at the kitchen table with Zim eating lunch as the do every day, fiddling with his fork nervously.

"Hey Zim?" Dib says.

"Before you ask Dib stupid, the answer is yes." The Irken hums not bothering to look up at him from the holopad.

"But why?! We literally have fixe-." Dib pauses mid sentence when his brain finally catches up. "Wait, your agreeing to start working on the Telepads?!"

Zim gently lowers the holopad looking up at Dib with a quirked antennae the Irken looks like he's about to give some sassy comeback but the smaller stops when his pretty ruby eyes meet Dib's. He would never admit it to Zim but he really liked the Irken's eyes, he'd even go so far as to say they were beautiful in a way. With how expressive those eyes could be and the way they appeared to hold millions of twinkling stars in swirling expanse of red and pink-tinted galaxies. Those same eyes suddenly turned away from his own and Dib thought he'd seen what might have been a darker green blush dusting across Zim's olive cheeks but when the alien looked back at him again there was no hint of a blush. Dib was sure that he must have just been imagining things.

"Yes, be grateful human you've proven to Zim that you aren't as incompetent as I once thought and perhaps with a small amount of your help and most of my incredible intelligence we can get them up and running again. We will begin after lunch." The alien smirks at him while Dib just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I am Oh so very grateful." Dib drawls smirking right back at Zim but those words made his smirk turn to an honest smile. In Zim's own weird roundabout way he had given Dib a compliment and he was willing to take it. Dib turns his attention to his food trying to finish it quickly so they can get started on the Telepads. He couldn't wait to get them fixed so they could go explore some of the near by planets that they were connected to. Who knows what they could find! Maybe some valuable resources that the Resisty could use in the fight against the Armada or perhaps they would find one suitable for survivors to rebuild their homes on. There were so many possibilities and Dib was more than ready to find out for himself.

"Is that a human thing?" The Irken asks with a look of disgust watching Dib eat.

"What?" Asks Dib around a mouth full of food.

"Inhaling your 'food' if that vile looking substance can really even be called that. Is that stuff even edible?" Zim leans slightly away from him.

"I'm not inhaling it Zim I'm trying to finish it quickly so we can start on the project. Also it's actually pretty good, and yes it is edible." Dib answers before shoving more of the noodles into his mouth not once breaking eye contact.

"Eh, so does that mean that all human food looks as unappealing as that. Because Irken food would never look or smell so absolutely disgusting. I can't even imagine how something that looks like that tastes good." Zim sniffs haughtily. 

"Zim I think the only thing I've ever seen you eating is snacks and anything with a whole ton of sugar in it. At least human food has more range of flavors and." Dib fixes Zim with an un-amused stare as the other dips a white stick into a pouch of powder. "Not to mention more choices than constantly eating Fun Dip all the time."

"I don't know what this "Fun Dip" is Dib stupid, but this right here!" He says holding up the pouch in his hands. "Is known as Twigliesticks and they are a delicacy you foolish human! The Irken race has perfectly mastered the intricacy of making such exquisite food to complex for your tiny brain to handle and thus cannot truly appreciate how amazing and delectable it is!!" The alien finishes his small rant with a smug look and Dib finds he's at a loss for words. 

His heart clenches a little at the praise the smaller gives to a race that abandoned him. The human pushes his feelings back down not wanting to start a fight over it. Instead he mumbles a half-hearted yeah sure going back to finishing his food in quiet displeasure. He waits for Zim to finish with his own food and they both walk together to the room with the Telepads. Dib frowns at the absolute wreck in front of him. He hadn't realized how bad it was when Zim first gave him the tour mainly because the tiny alien practically speed ran through the entire station instead of giving him a proper tour. It looked like something or someone had ripped through the metal on two of them exposing several severed wires and parts. The human bites his lower lip walking over and inspecting the least damaged one of the three. This one only seemed to have its parts dissembled littering the floor around it and only had a few parts that needed actual fixing.

"What happened to these things?" Dib ponders out loud.

"No clue, they were like that when I was stationed here." The tiny Invader replies. "If we start working on this one I think we can have it done in a couple of weeks but the other ones have damaged pieces that we will need to order from the Resisty and once we get those pieces they'll probably more a month each." Dib nods along with what Zim is saying coming to the same conclusion while inspecting with his goggles repair function he had installed himself.

"Well I guess we better get started than." Dib grins.

Everything was going great up until half way through the week of working non stop on the first Telepad. They first had to fix the connection between the Telepad and the command controls, once that was complete they started on re-attaching the pieces that were lying around on the ground, now they both sat working on the confusing panel of wires trying to figure out where everything went. The two of them had talked to pass the time while they worked and the topics ranged from all sorts of things but one particular thing kept catching Dib's attention. Any time Zim brought up the Tallest or the Empire he always had a look of bittersweet nostalgia and how highly he spoke of both made Dib's blood boil. He couldn't take it, after all they had done to Zim how could the little alien still talk about them in such a way? How was it that Zim could just so easily ignore the facts that they were all a bunch of jerks. When Zim starts to tell him about how the Tallest will happily be waiting for him to return after his recon mission was over Dib can't take it anymore and he finally snaps.

"Just stop already." Dib growls turning abruptly to face Zim.

The Irken stops working and his antennae jump in surprise at the sudden outburst taking in Dib's furious expression. Zim's antennae slowly lower until they lie flat against his head and the alien quickly looks away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The alien whispers quietly refusing to meet his gaze.

"Oh don't even Zim, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do still talk about the Empire and Tallest like they are the greatest thing ever?!"

"Because they are! We Irkens are a clearly superior race and we deserve the utmost respect, especially the Tallest!" Zim hisses hopping to his feet and Dib does the same.

"Stop acting like your still one of them Zim, they sent you straight to the Resisty!" Dib clenches his fist pointing at him with his other hand.

"I AM ONE OF THEM! You just don't understand you filthy human! How could you. The armada sent me because I am clearly the most superior Invader and was right for the job!" Zim shook with rage.

"They sent you because they wanted to get rid of you Zim!" Dib gritted his teeth.

"Oh just like how your father unit sent you here to this floating piece of space trash to get you away from the Resisty Dib filth?" Zim coos in a sickly sweet tone sneering at him.

"Seriously? Why do you care so much when they are terrible to you? They literally call you defective for being different, they've sent you on stupid missions that no one else would take, and you just keep crawling back to them." He could fill his anger reaching peak but he couldn't care less at this point. Instead of calming down he let Zim's last statement seep into him fueling his rage and he bites back with all the malice he can muster. 

Zim begins to shake, hands clenched at his sides and his antennae pressing flat against his head. He refuses to meet Dib's eyes and there's a desperate expression on the Irkens face that makes him feel like maybe he should stop. He ignores the warning bells in his own head and continues his rage still to great to be diffused.

"How can you stand there and continue to pretend that everything is fine?! When the Tallest don't even like you and tried to kill you! The Empire doesn't care about anything other than conquest and they were willing to kill you to get you out of their way! After all the cruel things they've done why can't you see that they aren't the good guys?!" 

"Those are my people Dib and the Empire was my home! I don't care if I'm different. They were all I had! I've lost everything that ever meant something to me!" Zim shakes a look of utter despair on his face and the tears coming from his eyes told Dib he had taken it to far but before he could even attempt to fix the damage he'd caused the Irken fled down the hallway.

Dib sat sulking alone nursing a bowl of ice cream in the Kitchen. He wasn't sure where the little Irken hid but he hadn't seen Zim in two days. He would have been worried if he hadn't seen the daily reports were still being done which had to mean that Zim was still somewhere on the station. At first Dib hadn't wanted to apologize especially since what he had said was all true. But as the days went on giving him time to think about it the worse he felt about what it. He had gone to far and of course it had upset Zim. He had let all the anger of hearing what Zim's species had done that he didn't stop to think that maybe they all weren't like that. Maybe some of them were only trying to fit in as much as Zim had tried and of course Zim would miss it, it was the only home he had ever known. Dib sighs it was going to be difficult apologizing since he still had no idea where Zim was and he knew that words alone would not be enough. He sat thinking for a while trying to come up with any ideas that may help him in his endeavor. A sudden idea struck him and he bolted upright grabbing his bowl as he hurriedly makes his way to the Medical Bay.

The human sat down at the desk with the tiny robot sitting in front of him and tools to either side. Frowning he leans forward setting his chin on a palm of his hand staring at the wiring before him. He'd been at this for three days only taking short three-hour naps between them all. He sighs rubbing his sleep deprived eyes then grabbing the next tool he needed and going back to work. He took his time with the tedious work, the tiny robot had been severely damaged and Dib wasn't even sure he could even fix it but he had to try. He repeated to himself that this all would be worth it once he finished it and he hoped that fixing the little guy up may help Zim to at least allow him to try to apologize. After an hour Dib finally finishes taking a shaky breath he starts the robot. His amber eyes wide behind his goggles with an unspoken hope watching it intently as sparks begin to fly and the robot's body spazzes with the electricity flowing through it. Then it all stills and everything falls silent the tiny robot's eyes remained dark. Dib groans pushing back from the desk placing his head in his hands. What had gone wrong? He was sure he'd taken the time to go over every possible reason that the robot hadn't been working. Then again even Zim couldn't fix it so maybe it was truly broken.

"Why you's so sad Mary?"

Dib quickly looks up to where the unfamiliar voice came from. The little robot is leaning forward towards him with a giant smile and wide teal eyes. Realization hits Dib hard causing him to grin back at the robot.

"My names not Mary it's Dib. Is everything running properly? Any errors to report?" To Dib's surprise the little robot gives a small cackle.

"Everythings OOOkkiee dokie! Heya where's my masta Mary?" The robot swished its head around in different directions looking around for said master swinging his tiny metal legs that hang over the desk like a child back and forth.

"Hm, maybe the damage was greater than I thought. It's Dib not Mary and I'm not sure where he is other than on the station hiding somewhere. See I did something dumb and made him sad so I fixed you up to try to cheer him up again." Dib watches the tiny robots movements trying to decide if he needed to shut it off and try fixing it some more.

"Aww Mastas sad?! IMMA GO GIVE HIM THE BIGGEST HUG!" The little robot screeches hopping off the table and running off into the station despite Dib's protests.

Dib decides that he's to tired to chase after the hyperactive robot hoping that Zim wouldn't mind some of the minor issues the small robot had. Dib trudged to his bunk crawling into it to exhausted to remove his goggles or boots. The instant his head hits the pillow he falls into the sweet embrace of sleep. He remembers or perhaps he dreams of a blanket being draped over his worn body and gentle hands removing the goggles from his face. One of those hands sweeps a piece of hair out of his face tucking it just behind his ear, fingers ghost over his skin until a soft warm hand cups his cheek. It's only there for a heart beat and then gentle caress of the hand is gone leaving sleep to reclaim Dib once more. When he finally wakes up from the much-needed sleep he pushes off his blanket and finds his goggles sitting on the shelf where they normally sit when he sleeps. Dib quickly grabs them, then heads out to take a shower, put on clean clothes, and started scarfing down breakfast. He hadn't seen either Zim or the tiny robot yet but he was determined to figure out whether Zim was still refusing to speak with him or not.

"If you're not careful Dib stink, you're going to end up choking on the food you love so much." Comes a familiar teasing voice from the doorway. Zim leans against the frame of the door with his arms crossed, half smirking, and tiny robot perched on his shoulders who waves excitedly at Dib.

"I took a shower today. Well you'd have one less thing to annoy you." He jokes carefully, unsure if Zim was offering him the olive branch or not.

"Hm, but then who will tell me how amazing and wonderful I am?" They both grin at each other than burst into laughter. Dib would never admit it to Zim in fear of boosting an already to large ego, but he'd really missed the little Irken with his sassy remarks and entrancing ruby eyes.

"Hey Zim, I'm so so-." Zim raises a gloved hand to stop him. Dib feels his heart plummet and an icy chill run down his body.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't need to hear it. You fixing Gir for me is worth far more than what any words could have. So thank you." Zim's voice trembles barely noticeable.

"IS ok Masta! No need to be sad." The robot exclaims loudly patting Zim's shoulder.

"I'm fine Gir, now sit still before I drop you." The Irken says with a fond kind of annoyance.

"Well, I did my best. I don't know if he's completely fixed or not with how he behaves." Dib mentions and Zim looks up at him with his antennae quirked in confusion.

"This is how he normally behaves." The alien admits with a shrug as the tiny robot falls from his shoulders landing face first onto the floor with a clank. Gir springs up with his tiny hands held in the air and a giant grin as if nothing happened and wandering off around the kitchen. "You'll get used to it."

"Ah, I see." Dib raises an eyebrow but nods deciding it was for the best to drop it.

Zim joins Dib at the table and they sit in silence for a while with only the sounds of Gir running around the kitchen finding things to munch on or play with. Zim finally clears his throat and begins discussing plans with Dib about finishing the last bit of work needed on the Telepad.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I feel a bit better about this chapter now. Hopefully you all enjoy =)  
Heyo I did delete a previous version of this chapter and I apologise for any confusion that it may have caused. I'll make sure to hold off posting a chapter until I know its finished. Thank you guys so much for your understanding and for sticking with me!! All of you who read, leave kudos, and/or comments mean the world to me and I can't thank you enough for your support!!

They had only gotten in an hours worth of work before the tiny robot got bored and started causing mayhem. Zim really hated scolding Gir, especially since it had been so long since he had been active but he also knew that if he allowed this behavior Gir would never learn. After the sixth time of interrupted work by fiendish little laughter both he and Dib agreed to take a break from their repairs. Zim half heartedly scolded the tiny robot who sat on the work bench swinging his legs with a grin, Meanwhile the human disappeared to the sleeping quarters for a while. When Dib returned he held a small holopad in his hands that Zim was certain Dib must have just made out of a bunch of scrap materials that had been laying around the station. It was pretty impressive work given the materials used and in such a short time frame. The human had even taken the time to put extra protection to the holopad for when the robot would eventually drop it accidentally or not. Zim finds himself watching fondly as Dib crouches down next to Gir gently tapping the robots shoulder to get his attention. The human hands the pad off to Gir and turns on what Zim assumes is a video. Instantly the tiny robot entranced with the screen plops down to the floor with a wide grin not once looking away from it. The look on the humans face catches Zim completely off guard and the world seems to slow to a stop around him. Dib turns his smile from Gir up to Zim his face aglow with a softness that Zim's sure he's never seen before. He briefly wonders why he's never noticed how the dark curls of hair framing the humans face really brings out his eyes. The color of the humans eyes was something else that when Zim looked at them he felt like he could drowned in that endless sea of rich deep honey. Zim quickly snaps out of it shooing away those odd thoughts from his mind and makes his way over to where Dib is.

"You actually managed to find something that keeps his attention longer then a few seconds, I must say I'm a bit impressed Dib stink." The Irken smiles fixing his gaze on the sitting robot watching him fondly.

"Let's just hope it keeps his attention long enough for us to finish the last repairs." Dib chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

It did keep Gir's attention long enough for them to finish what was left of the repairs and Zim was certain that the tiny robot would be glued to that screen for the rest of the day. He still couldn't figure out why Gir seemed so obsessed with the video that Dib had played on it. Whatever that wide-eyed angry-looking thing was honestly freaked him out a bit but it kept the robot busy so he didn't complain much. He was still grateful that Dib had found something to keep Gir busy and it gave Zim a break from constantly making sure the unit wasn't eating the tools when they weren't looking. He turned his attention back onto the Telepad making a mental check list of all the tests they would need to run on it before using it themselves. Just because they had managed to fix the thing didn't mean that it would just magically run correctly on the first go and he'd rather not have to regenerate any limbs or get stuck in transit forever. The sound of buttons being pressed however interrupts him out of his thoughts. Eyes narrowing the Irken glances over his shoulder to see that the troublesome human is standing in the Telepad eagerly leaning over the controls. With an annoyed sigh Zim makes his way over to the taller stopping just short of the open Telepad door.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing Dib worm?" Zim scowls up at the human placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm testing it out." Dib looks up at the Irken one eyebrow quirked.

"Absolutely not." Zim growls in disapproval.

"Live a little! What's the harm in testing it out?" The human gives Zim a wide grin showing off all his weird white teeth. 

"A lot of things could happen! So no, get out of there now Dib thing." Zim says firmly moving his arms from his hips to instead cross them tapping a foot impatiently.

"Ahhh come on Zim plllease?" The human puts his open hands together, moving his bottom lip to jut out, and making his expression look as pathetic as possible staring straight into Zim's eyes. His antennae tremble just a bit and his stern demeanor falters for a split second at this new human display. Zim hesitates only a second more than steels himself and ready to argue his decision.

"It's still a no Dib thing. There is time to-." Zim doesn't even get to finish his sentence as Dib presses the button to activate the Telepad anyway.

Zim quickly steps into the Telepad just in time to avoid the glass door sliding shut right where he had just been standing only mere seconds ago. He only gets to give the grinning human one seething glare before the Telepad creates a steadily increasing humming as it goes into action. It's always a weird feeling being transported and it's a feeling that Zim has never been fond of. It made his whole body feel weightless as if he was floating through a never-ending void of darkness with no end in sight. As his matter is transmitted from the stations to the destined planet. Even if it was really only a few seconds of transit between the station to the planet it still felt made him feel sick. When Zim's body finally materializes he finds himself not with his feet on the ground but hovering up in the air. His eyes widen then squeezes shut bracing for the incoming impact with the hard ground below. To his surprise Instead of crashing to the ground he lands instead on something softer. Zim slowly opens his eyes blinking confused at the expanse of navy blue and black in front of his face. He lifts his head slowly coming face to face with Dib whose golden eyes shimmer with surprise and something Zim can't put a name to. Zim's antennae flick straight up in surprise they're so close that he can feel puffs of the humans breath dancing against his lips and he strangely can't take his eyes off the humans lips watching as they curve into a half grin. The heat rises up to his cheeks as Zim realizes he's straddling the humans waist hands resting on Dib's chest.

"Lucky you fell on me and not the ground huh?" Dib grins at him and Zim instantly springs away from the taller with a mild look of annoyance turning away from him to instead pretend to dust off his uniform while hopefully hiding his blush from the bothersome human.

"Tsk I wouldn't have even fallen if someone hadn't activated the Telepad before we tested it properly." The Irken grumbles looking around the place they landed.

They were in a small clearing that is surrounded on all sides by thick jungle and It was difficult to see anything past all the low hanging branches covered in violet leaves as well as white vines draping around them. The sand like ground beneath their feet was orange which complemented the planets brilliant blue sky. There was tons of various brightly colored flowers and foliage growing around in abundance but no signs of wild life other than the occasional noises that might have suggested otherwise. There wasn't any sign of a Resisty base anywhere near them much to Zim's annoyance. They had achieved success on reaching the planet's surface safely but not where the partnered Telepad was like they were supposed to. Which meant they would have to contact Gir and have him activate the stations Telepad to bring them back. His antennae twitched in irritation and he willed for the communications device from his Pak. A second went by and Zim's antennae fell completely down as panic slowly crept its way in. He mentally willed for it again and when nothing happened he tried the other Pak functions finding them all unresponsive as well. Shakily he tried to run a basic functions test only relaxing slightly when the results came back that the functions keeping him alive were still working and none of the important information was corrupted or missing. All of the other functions however his spider legs, any Pak related weapons, holding spaces, communications, translator, shields, and even his regeneration when he got hurt was inaccessible. He turns slowly fists clenched to where the human is leaning over studying some of the plant life.

"Dib stupid." His voice comes out low. When the human doesn't respond he stomps his way over. "Listen to me when I am talking to you."

"What's wrong?" The human looks up from his intense focus on the plants in front of him then hesitates upon seeing the ex Invaders expression and angry stance.

"What's wrong? There is something wrong with this stupid planet and I can't use any of my Pak's functions. Meaning I can't contact Gir to send us back to the station." He seethes.

"Oh? No need to panic! I'll call Gir and then we can." The human stops mid sentence, hand frozen on his goggles. When the human looks back up at Zim he laughs nervously and Zim can feel his eye twitch as he stares Dib down. "We'll just have to find the Resisty base. It can't be to far from here, not a problem."

"Not a problem?" He snarls grabbing the front of Dib's uniform hauling the startled human down until they are face to face and he could see the rage burning in Zim's eyes. "Not a problem. You think there's no problem with the fact that we are stuck on this planet with no equipment, no food, no means of communication other than at a base we have completely no idea where it is, AND some of my Pak functions aren't working!? Which means I can't protect you if there's trouble. Your lucky to even be alive right now since we had no idea what this atmosphere could have done to your puny little meat sack!"

"My, My suit would have activated if that were the case." Dib stuttered. "And it was just a little hiccup like I said I'm sure the base is somewhere nearby we just didn't have the coordinates quite right. Look Zim I admit I got a little to excited and rushed but we got here in one piece, we both are fine, and I mean honestly whats a bit of walking huh?"

Zim releases Dib's uniform allowing the human to straighten up and smile shyly down at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of that annoying bean pole of a human. Zim presses his hands against his shut eyes for a moment then pulls them away pointing a gloved finger at Dib with a snarl on his lips. 

"A little?! You literally sent us to a planet we know nothing about that is causing my Pak to malfunction!! Is proving yourself to your father unit that important that you are willing to put your pathetic little life on the line for it?!" There's a sound in the distance but Zim hardly hears it over his own yelling.

"My father has nothing to do with this Zim." Dib grits his teeth glaring right back at the alien.

"Oh, doesn't he? Because at this point I'm certain that this isn't about joining the Resistance or helping out the universe for the greater good. So what is it about Dib filth? Enlighten me. If it isn't about you proving yourself to your father unit and it isn't about the Resistance why are you here huh? Why are you risking your neck and mine?!" Zim spits out arms crossed. The sound gets seems to be getting louder but goes unnoticed as the two focus solely on each other.

"I." Dib tears his gaze away from Zim's and looks at the ground instead. 

The anger is drained out of Zim and his arms fall to his sides mouth gaping when his gaze finally falls on the shape hovering mere feet away behind the unaware human. His antennae bolt upright as a bone chilling shiver runs along his spine and his instincts scream danger at him. The large figure is stalking closer and Zim briefly wonders how the giant thing can possibly move so silently. The creature is tall and has four front legs and two hind ones with large paws that hold enormous deadly looking claws that could probably rip through either of them like paper with one fatal swipe. It's fur a deep purple only a shade darker than that of the tree leaves and two white tails that helped it blend with the jungle around it. The head was fur-less and looked more like its skull was on the outside of its skin than having skin at all, with deep sunken eye sockets that seemed to lead deeper into an inky black void instead of eyes. Dib had noticed the weird silence staring at the ex Invader with a curious look on his face. Slowly he turns his head to look over his shoulder at the beast that's making its way toward them. It opens its mouth revealing multiple sharp fangs dripping with a green drool that sizzles as it hits the ground below.

"Run." Zim whispers keeping an eye on the massive beast as it edges even closer. 

The human stands frozen in place unable to tear his gaze away from the creature and doesn't give any indication that he even hears Zim. Zim edges slowly closer to Dib hoping that the beast won't take the opportunity to jump on them both. The beast is close enough that Zim can smell its rancid breath and it takes everything in him not to gag from the horrid smell. His eyes begin to sting when he finally makes it to Dib thankful the beast hasn't pounced yet.

"Dib run!" Zim grabs the tallers hand yanking him hard enough for the human to stumble snapping out of his stupor.

They turn running blindly into the jungle faces being whipped by the foliage and branches but neither slowing their pace. There comes a roar from the clearing they had just been in and sounds of a large creature barreling after them. Zim had lost his grip on Dib's hand causing them to split but he could hear the noises to his left that was definitely the human crashing through the jungle near him. The Irken ducked under tree branches, jumped over fallen logs and rocks, and pushed his way past foliage. His spooch thudded heavily against his chest sprinting as fast as his little legs could carry him. Zim comes to a halt right before he slams into a rock wall his breath coming in heaves as he rapidly looks around for any other way to escape. The wall is too steep for him to climb without his spider legs before the beast catches up and it continues off to the left past where he can see to, on the right is a deep fast-moving river of clear light blue almost white liquid. The crashing behind him gets louder and he swallows turning to see that the beast has now caught up to him giant paw poised ready to swipe. The Irken raises his arms in front of himself knowing that it probably won't protect him and briefly hopes that Dib was at least smart enough to escape and find a way back to the station. Zim waits for a pain that never comes because instead he gets tackled right into the river and out of the beasts reach. His head pops above the liquid gasping for air then gets pulled down again as the current begins forcefully pulling him away from the area with the beast which paws at the liquid with a snarl but thankfully not getting in. The Irken raises to the surface glancing around as much as he can before being pulled under the relentless current. He resurfaces once more spotting just a blurry glimpse of navy blue and black and he fights his through the liquid to where Dib's body is. He grabs onto Dib's uniform as tightly as he can trying to keep them both above the river but as the liquid continues to beat against them Zim can feel his muscles tire and his vision fade with each time they get dragged down until everything fades to black.

Zim wakes with a start bolting upright immediately turning to the liquid out of his system. Zim heaves in deep gasps of air while his antennae perk as much as they can while wet listening for any hint of danger. When he can breathe again and regains his thoughts he frantically looks around for the human. It doesn't take long to spot Dib laying on his back a few feet down the bank his body still half-submerged in water. Zim stands taking a few wobbly steps toward the human but falls to his hands and knees when his body protests. Taking a breath he instead crawls the rest of the way over to where the human is and pulls Dib's body completely out of the river. Desperately Zim checks to see if the human still has a pulse then checks to see if he's still breathing.

"Dib, come on. Wake up you dumb human. Your not allowed to die on me especially not after saving me moron." Zim mutters, watching the human worriedly.

The human opens his eyes rolling over on his side coughing and Zim startles backing up to give him room. When the coughing stops Dib lifts his head to look in the Irkens direction.

"You're an idiot." Zim's cheeks puff up and he crosses his arms but relief floods through his entire body.

"Ah come on Zim. Not even a thank you for saving you?" Dib musters a small grin at the other.

"I didn't ask to be saved. But, I suppose this one time I can say thank you." Zim grumbles, had he still been an Irken Invader he would have been ashamed to rely on anyone. Now, however he was thankful that Dib had saved him. Zim takes his time getting up slower and finding it easier to stay standing. "It's going to get dark soon we should find somewhere we can easily defend. Who knows what else is out here and I really don't want to stick around until that thing comes back to finish us off."

"course not and your welcome. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Dib smiles but when the human pushes himself to try and stand he winces the humans face paling.

"Dib thing. Whats wrong?" The Irken questions walking closer to where Dib is standing.

Dib looks as though he's about to wave it off as nothing when his body sways and then falls. Zim rushes over catching the human before he crashes to the ground and silently thanks that he has enough strength to carry the human without the help of the Pak legs. His gaze sweeps over the humans front when he finds nothing out of ordinary he then checks the back. There Dib's uniform was ripped through and there are three deep gashes across the humans skin. Zim lets out an Irken curse glancing around the area again before he sets Dib gently down on his front. Zim rips his gloves off and some fabric pieces off of both his and Dib's uniforms with his claws using them to bandage the wound as best he can. When the Irken finishes he stands pulling the human to carry him on his back. Dib's arms hang loosely over his shoulders and the humans long legs looped through his arms. Taking a deep shaky breath Zim begins the trek to finding somewhere that would be able to give them shelter for the night. he did not want to be stuck out in the open with Dib incapacitated and nothing to protect them from any other possible dangers. It didn't take the Irken long, where the river had put them out was near a large expanse of rocky cliff sides with a cave small and deep enough that at the very least the giant beast wouldn't be able to reach them. Zim made a quick inspection to be sure it was empty and then he set Dib down on the cave floor. The human was starting to get to heavy for his aching muscles to continue carrying and Zim reluctantly left him there to gather what he could to start a fire. Thankfully the human was still there when he returned and nothing seemed to have disturbed anything while Zim had been gone. It was getting colder as the planet's day cycle was over and the night cycle was beginning. The sky changed from blue to a deep purple and Zim could see the little puffs of his breath because of the cold setting in. Glancing back at the unconscious human Zim knew he would need to do his best to keep Dib warm and started making the fire as quickly as he could, hoping it would be enough.

Zim leaned back against the cave wall sighing as the ache finally began to catch up to his battered body. He had bruises and cuts every where that stung and his muscles felt like mush when he tried to move them. Even without the regeneration feature Irkens tended to heal quickly, at least quicker then most species. So he wasn't to worried about it but the cold was another matter and even with the fire going he still felt like he was freezing. He glanced down at the human next to him with a grimace hoping that with Dib being closer to the fire and with Zim sitting next to him that it would be enough to at least keep his body a little warmer. Dib still hadn't regained conciousness since Zim had managed to get them in the cave and the only sign that was good was that when Zim had checked the humans wounds they didn't seem to be as deep as he first thought they were. He was almost positive the human wouldn't die from them but he would probably need medicine eventually. The only problem was that Zim couldn't risk leaving Dib out here for to long unconscious with no protection and carrying around the human could potentially put them both in danger. Sighing Zim places his head in his hands what had the idiot been thinking anyway? Yeah the human saved his life but at what cost? He could have just ran away, saved his own skin and yet he came back for Zim. Dib had put his life on the line to save Zim from that monster. Maybe it was some odd thing where the human wanted to make up for dragging them here in the first place but, even still Zim couldn't understand it. He wearily turned to look at the human, eyes still closed behind those goggles, his skins color had changed from a ghastly white to a healthier light pink color, his black hair was a tangled mess, and his uniform rugged and torn from traversing through the dense jungle. Zim slowly reached out his hand placing it on top of Dib's feeling the warmth radiating from it. At least the fire seemed to do its job helping keep Dib warm, Zim allows his hand to stay where it was for the time being after all he needed to be sure Dib human was still warm right? And it had nothing to do with the way it made his own body feel a little warmer. 

A sudden movement startles the Irken awake and he withdraws his hand from Dib's quickly. Looking down at Dib he could see the source of the movement as the humans fingers slowly move again. Then hazy amber eyes blink open looking around until they focus on Zim.

"Where are we?" The human asks weakly glancing around as much as he can without moving his head too much.

"In a cave I found, still on this terrible planet unfortunately." Zim replies softly watching the human.

"Ah. Hey Zim... I'm sorry." The other grumbles.

"For what?" The Irken refuses to make eye contact with the human, he doesn't want to see Dib's pitiful expression. On Irk there were no apologies it would be a sign of weakness if someone did apologize. 

"For not listening to you and getting us stuck here." The human finishes.

"Well, I guess I can accept your apology. Maybe." Zim huffs trying to ignore the pathetic tone in Dib's voice as well. But they weren't on Irk and Dib wasn't an Irken nor was he actually weak.

"Maybe? You're a tool." But the humans voice held a sliver of humor to it and Zim turns smiling at the human lying next to him.

"I am not a tool, Zim is Zim. I don't know how you could confuse the two honestly Dib thing maybe we need to check your brain functions." Zim smirks when Dib laughs at that and never had he thought that a single sound, especially one he's heard before could suddenly be like such sweet music to his antennae. They sit in silence for a while and Zim tends to the fire.

"... It's not about making my father proud." Zim pauses glancing over at the human whose eyes were focused entirely on the fire. "It's, it was about proving that I could do things on my own. That I wasn't just made to do exactly what he said I was made for. I wanted so much more than to be stuck in a lab for the rest of my days doing the same thing every day never-changing. I want to go out and do things on my own,to explore new places, and if it helped people out as well then that would be a bonus. I thought that by joining the Resistance I would be able to do all that. But, my father wants me to stay out of it and I think he'd rather I just continued his work in the science division. I honestly think he sent me to your station in the hopes that I'd fail or give up and I thought that if I could just prove him wrong... If I could manage to turn the station around and make it successful. Then I'd finally be able to prove to myself that I could really do anything if I put my mind to it and that I didn't have to just be a clone staying in his shadow and doing everything he wanted." The Irken stares quietly at the human for a long while only looking away when Dib looks at him.

"I don't know who your father unit is Dib thing but I can say this I don't think you need to prove anything. You've already shown that you are capable of doing whatever it is you want to do when you put your mind to it. You've already done things that he didn't expect you to do like sticking around the station. Yeah you screwed up big time but in the end that's also you. And being a clone means nothing, there are plenty of Irkens out there who were supposed to be cloned to perfection with only one job to do their whole life and yet even with our superior technology in cloning they've been able to decided and do what they want."

"Thanks Zim." The Irken can see the smile on Dib's face from the corner of his eye and he smiles a little himself.

"You know, on Irk it's expected that you do your job. You get assigned it once your made and that's what your supposed to do for the rest of your life. At one point I would have given anything to just be able to do my job like everyone else and make My Tallest proud." His antennae flopping down as he speaks softly. "I was never able to though and I always knew I was different from most Irkens. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried after I got blamed for the death of a Tallest it just all fell apart. I ended up actually getting a Tallest killed, I prevented the first Impending Doom, broke the equipment and weapons that were supposed to be used to help invade, and I even defied the control brains. Irkens aren't supposed to be able to do that. Then I realized that I was defective and I would never fit in with the rest of the Empire."

"Zim... I don't think your defective. I know that doesn't mean much since I'm just a pathetic human and not an Irken." Dib says giving Zim a weak smile. "But, I mean it's not all bad though right? I got to meet a really annoying egotistical pain in the butt Irken that showed me that not all Irkens are bad and can actually be pretty cool, sometimes."

"Hm, and I suppose meeting a snarky human wasn't to bad either. Seeing as he may have saved me and shown me that sometimes there are other species that may come close to having an ounce of intelligence." Zim pauses thoughtful.

"I will take that." Dib tries to sit up but he doesn't get very far before laying back down.

"Hey, take it easy your still healing Dib stupid." The Irken chides.

"We can't stay here though, especially if that thing comes back." Dib looks up at him with a slight frown.

"I know, I'll go outside and look around a bit since your awake now. See if I can't figure out where the Resisty base is from here." When the human nods in understanding Zim leaves the cave and scales the largest tree he can find looking around over the tree tops for any building like structure. At first there doesn't seem to be any signs that a Resisty base might be nearby with most of the landscape being either mountain terrain or dense jungle. Zim finally spots something glinting on one of the mountain cliff faces that could be a potential building of some kind and it was a better lead then nothing. Sliding down he returns to where the human is still laying on the ground crouching next to him and telling Dib about what he had seen.

"That sounds like our best bet then. I don't think I can move yet though." Dib admits looking up at the Irken with a grimace.

"I can carry you for the most part but it will probably take two days at the least to get up there and that's as long as we don't run into any other complications along the way."

"Are you sure? I'd just slow you down wouldn't I?" Dib frowns.

"It's fine." Zim interrupts him walking over and lifting Dib up on his back like how he first carried him. "And I'm definitely not leaving you here, that's for sure." 

"Stubborn." Dib mumbles as he's carried.

"What kind of ex Irken Invader would I be if I wasn't?" Zim boasts with a playful smirk as they set off for the long trip ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to do one planet in just one chapter so I tried to split it up a little. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy =)

Zim had carried the human for a long time through the sweltering jungle brushing past the seemingly endless sea of foliage. The Irken continues to trudge forward despite his muscles desperate cries to take a break. He pushes through a particularly large clump of vines into a small area free of trees with a stream of the same white liquid. He places Dib down on the ground and then plops down next to him exhausted. They sit in silence for a while with only the noise of the jungle between them. When Zim finally catches his breath he stretches sitting up a bit straighter then he had before.

"Do you think that's safe?" Dib asks curiously looking at the stream, Zim turns to look at it as well.

"Not sure. I could probably drink it but who knows with your human bodies being touchy with most alien substances." With how hot it was Zim was definitely debating if it was worth it to try drinking it himself. He stands and makes his way over to the liquid kneeling down by it to inspect it further. The Irken had some training on how to tell if something on an alien planet would be ingestible, it had been a part of his Invader training. At the time he had thought it was a stupid thing to learn especially when after the invading was done the planet would either be converted or blown to smithereens. Now though it came in handy as he was able to decide that at the very least he could drink it and that it might be safe for Dib to drink as well. Zim scoops some up with his hands taking an experimental taste. At first it was sweet then the sweetness slowly faded leaving a pleasant burn that only lasted a second. Zim waits a few more seconds for any side effects that may occur and when everything continued to feel normal he drank the rest. The Irken cups more of the liquid into his hands and makes his way over to where the human was careful not to spill any.

"Here." The Irken holds his hands up toward the humans mouth.

Dib looks away the humans cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of its normal pink. One of Zim's antennae bends down expressing his confusion.

"Can't you just take me over there?" The humans asks in a quiet voice still facing away from the Irken who sighs impatiently.

"I would but your large head is so heavy and I'm tired. Besides you could fall in and drowned yourself by accident and wouldn't that be a shame. Now accept that I thee amazing Zim have taken pity on you and am offering you something to drink. You should be oh so grateful that I am even willing to."

"Yeah, yeah ok I get it." The human interrupts much to Zim's annoyance but he holds out his cupped hands again for Dib allowing him to drink. 

The human keeps his gaze averted the whole time and Zim notices an even darker shade of pink on Dib's cheeks. The Irken decides to keep it to himself though, after the human was done Zim lifts him up on his back again.

"I think we're getting closer to the edge of the jungle and then from what I could see it's going to be rocky terrain and mountains the rest of the way to where I saw that light glimmering." He says as he brushes through the thinning foliage.

When they reached the mountains Zim hiked up one of the pathways until his legs felt like they were turning into jello. He finds them a small landing where he places the human down near the sloping mountain and farther away from the edge and sits down next to him. The sky begins to fade as the suns of the planet slide out of view and above them millions of stars came twinkling into view.

"It's pretty cold out here." Dib wonders out loud and Zim merely nods trying to hide his shivering. When an arm warps around his shoulders and pulls him closer the Irken stares up at the human with wide wondering ruby eyes. The human however isn't looking at him but instead up at the sky and not wanting to pass up the offer of warmth Zim stays where he is, huddled against the other.

"Hey Zim. I've been wondering for a while how did you end up joining the Resistance?" Dib asks after the long silence that had settled.

"Well it started with the Tallest sending me into the hands of the Resistance and one of my fellow Irkens asking me to join. Naturally I laughed in his face and tried to get back in touch with the Empire instead, but as the days went on without the Tallest taking my calls it slowly started to sink in that they weren't going to take me back... That I was stranded with the enemy. I... didn't take it well and I ended up just shutting everything out. I refused to leave my room the Resistance gave me for months. The Resisty sent another Irken operative to check on me, this time it was someone I had known in the Empire. He fought to help me out of the dark place I was in and to feel motivated to function again. He told me that it wasn't so bad at the Resistance and that there were benefits to working with them. That I could leave the past behind me.. That my help would truly be appreciated and my hard work recognized instead of mocked, I'd be given access to tools I would need and allowed to work on my own projects if I wished, and I would no longer have to worry about being deactivated for being different from others, not that I was of course I am thee amazing Zim! But, his words really helped me out of my slump and for a time I worked with his team in the labs." He can feel strong emotions welling up inside but he shoves them back and tries to keep his voice level so the human won't notice.

"So, how did you end up on the station? If you liked being there?" Dib questions turning his gaze over to the smaller.

"There are many in the Resisty that still don't like Irkens Dib thing, even if we have proven ourselves to allies." Zim pauses momentarily, pulling his legs closer to his chest. "I got into a fight with another member." 

"Oh? Did they insult you or something?" Dib asks, patiently waiting for the Irken to explain.

"No." Zim grits his teeth at the memory. "They were insulting my friend behind his back, so I roughed them up to teach them a lesson. Then I argued with my friend when he came to talk to me about it... I said a lot of things to him that I regret, and I ended up storming out. Later I overheard some other members talking about the incident and that my friend was blamed for the fight that I started. I was just so tired of the dirty looks and the whispers. I took the furthest outpost job I could find to get away from everyone." Zim finishes, the guilt that had been long-buried slowly reared its ugly head causing his antennae to droop.

Zim can see the human looking at him probably with some sort of pity or perhaps more of a sad understanding it made the Irken uncomfortable. 

"I see." The human says thankfully turning his gaze away from Zim and back to the sky. "Have you ever tried contacting your friend after that?"

"Nah, I don't want to trouble him. Besides I have my hands full with watching after this certain large headed human who seems to get himself into trouble all the time." Zim baits trying to change the subject.

"Hey! It's not that big." The human scowls. "And I don't get into that much trouble.."

"Yes, yes sure it isn't. Now you really should stop yapping and rest your pathetic squishy body, so be a good big headed human and go to sleep." Zim smirks up at the human with a challenging gaze and the human just groans rolling his eyes.

"I will, but not because you told me to." Dib settles into a more comfortable position closing his eyes and leaving Zim in silence.

Zim stares at the human for a while watching the others breathing begin to level out into a slow steady pace with his chest raising and falling. Zim tilts his head a tiny amount to stare up at the humans face. It's for the first time Zim notices how Dib's dark eyelashes contrast nicely against the humans skin, the way those lips are slightly parted in his sleep allowing small puffs of air to escape between them, the Irken lifts a hand faintly tracing along the strong jaw line of Dib's face barely feeling the soft skin underneath clawed fingers, he suddenly finds himself being drawn in closer pausing only a few inches away from the sleeping human. Zim regaining his senses pulls away quickly retracting his hand back and cursing quietly in Irken. There's a burning in his cheeks that he's come to accept can only be a blush and not some malfunction of his Pak. His spooch beats hard against his chest and sighing he wraps his arms around his legs again. These feelings were odd and potentially dangerous especially if the human ever found out. But that was just it, Zim would never let him find out, in fact as far as Zim was concerned they would probably pass on their own anyway. There was no way he'd let whatever this new feeling was get in the way of his and Dib's friendship. After all they had been through Zim didn't want to admit it but the human really grew on him. It was nice being able to talk to someone who dare he say may have been as smart as himself and it was refreshing to see someone so enthusiastic about things. Even if that enthusiasm landed them here on this terrible planet. His thoughts begin to swirl into a tangled mess and he allows his eyes to flutter shut in an attempt to let them fizzle out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.

When Dib awoke he had to raise a hand up to shield his eyes from the oncoming morning light. His gaze trails downwards to where Zim's sleeping form is leaning against his side huddled close. The Irken's head rests on Dib's shoulder and the smaller nuzzled his cheek against the humans shoulder with a content sigh. As Dib watches he notes that Zim's antennae occasionally seemed to twitch in his sleep and that Zim had a dusting of light green freckles across his cheeks that were only visible with Zim being this close and not constantly moving around. The smaller suddenly lifts his head blinking drowsy claret eyes with a yawn showing off his zipper like teeth and seems to huddle closer to him. He'd almost say that it was really cute how cuddley and sleepy Zim was, but the second that thought crossed his mind he dismissed it clearing his throat and averting his gaze to anywhere but where the sleepy Irken was. At the sound of him clearing his throat must have snapped Zim out of his sleepy state because the smaller practically flung himself away from the human antennae alert.

"Mornin." Dib says awkwardly.

"Yes, yes it is indeed morning... Well! We should probably get a move on, best not to waste the daylight." The Irken says quickly, walking over to where Dib was still leaning against the wall.

"Hey Zim, I think I can walk on my own now, It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it was." Dib takes the Irkens offered hand and Zim helps him to his feet. He only winces a little at the sting his wounds produced when he straightened fully. 

"Are you sure?" Zim tilts his head watching Dib like a hawk looking for any signs of weakness. 

"All good here, I swear. Let's get going ok?" Dib gives him a thumbs up and small attempted smile that was probably more of a grimace. Zim studies him a few more seconds before nodding.

"Alright. You better not slow us down with your weak excuse for a body and if you do then it's back to being carried by thee amazing Zim!" Dib only chuckles and follows after the Irken leading the way up the mountain side.

Dib may have enjoyed the scenery below and maybe even marveled at all the new things he'd never seen before, but the constant stinging of his wound made it entirely to hard to focus on anything but keeping one foot planted firmly in front of the other. Not to mention trying to keep his balance away from the edge on the off-chance he swayed a little too much and took a nice topple back down to the bottom. He was about to complain to Zim about how they really should take a break when he ran into the back of the said Irken. Dib opened his mouth to question the abrupt stop but before he could get the words out a clawed hand presses over it to keep him silent. He frowns down at Zim whose posture has changed to an alert one, his antennae raised and his claret eyes transfixed on something up in the sky? Dib looks up unsure of what has the Irken's attention, he wonders just how far those red jewel like eyes can see because whatever it is Dib isn't seeing anything but the wide expanse of the sky. In a flash the Irken has Dib pinned between the mountain face and Zim's body with his hand clasped firmly over Dib's mouth muffling the pained whimper he let out as the pain spiked from his back. His eyes widen and pain forgotten when a something lands on the edge of the mountain where they had been moments ago. It flaps its large wings a few times than retracts them to its scaley sides. It's turns its long serpetine body towards their direction and Dib worries briefly that they would be spotted. The creature thankfully has no eyes on its ugly blob like head instead there's only a large sharp bird like beak and several long barbed tentacle like appendages flow from the head down to the ground. Said appendages are slowly feeling along the ground edging closer to where Zim is standing. Dib tugs at Zim's arm looking to the alien in alarm only to be met with a stern gaze and a slow head shake no. Dib looks back to the creature its mere inches away from discovering the Irken now. He wants to pull the smaller away from the creature before it finds them but something about the way Zim seems confident in the choice not to move makes him hesitate. The thing tilts it's head suddenly whirling its massive body around to spread its wings taking off of the ledge and toward the jungle below. Dib flinched when he hears the nearby sound of the poor thing that had just been caught. Zim carefully removes his hand from Dib's mouth and backs away from the human allowing Dib to lean away from the wall wincing at the fresh stinging on his back. The Irken points a finger toward the trail then to his mouth in a command to be silent, they continue up the trail and Dib sticks close behind Zim wearily eyeing the surrounding area for more of those creatures.

As they progressed higher they had to sneak past even more of those creatures much to Dib's dismay. Eventually they found the spot that dipped back into the mountain where Zim had seen the glinting. They edge carefully towards the back of the cave like entrance and find a long wall of metal. Zim motions for Dib to follow him as they walk along until they find a small staircase leading up to a door.

"Looks like we'll have to force it open." The Irken finally speaks in a hushed whisper.

"Is that a smart idea? Won't those things hear it?" Dib asks looking over his shoulder towards where the opening to the cave is.

"Well it's either that, or wait here forever until they do find us and eat us." Zim looks at him with an annoyed expression.

"Fine, fine." Dib moves to one side of the door while Zim stands on the other and they together begin to pry the two sides of it apart.

When they manage to get the door completely open it does make a loud creaking noise and they both freeze turning to stare intently down the path. Upon hearing nothing coming immediately to eat them, they both walk through the now open door. The old lights flicker on as they make their way further in and the they both jump a little when the door slams shut behind them.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about those things following us in here?" Dib chuckles nervously.

"If they aren't already hiding somewhere in here." The Irken quips examining the place.

The old lights cast a dirty yellow light around the single room base they are standing in. There's cracks along the ceiling that the white vines have grown through and a few on the walls as well. There was a single bunk pushed far against the left wall with a few rusty looking lockers next to it, an exam table to the right along with more storage, and the terminals along with a damaged Telepad sat on the farthest wall. Dib starts to head for it only stopping when a clawed hand gently grabs his arm and swings him toward the exam table despite his protests.

"We are going to check your wounds before we do anything else Dib stink."

"But it hasn't really hurt in a while and if we take a look at the Tele-." Dib is cut off by Zim scoffing at him.

"I don't want to hear it right now, there are actual bandages that I can wrap it up with and I'm sure there's something useful in one of these drawers to put on it. Now sit and let me take a look." Zim's expression told Dib it wouldn't do any good arguing with the smaller so he did as he was told. 

Sitting on the exam table he turns so his back is facing the smaller and he crosses his arms with a sigh. Dib can hear Zim behind him rummaging through the different storage cabinets grumbling about one thing or another. Finally the smaller returns gently removing the make shift bandages from his back and he only winces once when Zim takes off the bandage from the middle wound. There's a long pause where Zim doesn't do anything and Dib frowns at that looking over his shoulder to see the Irkens perplexed expression.

"What?" His eyebrow raises when Zim remains silent staring at his back. "Zim. What's wrong?"

This time the Irken looks up at him, "Dib human do you have any medical type implants?"

"Uh not that I'm aware of. Zim why are you asking? What's wrong?" Dib asks confused and worry starting to drip into his voice.

"There's nothing wrong Dib thing calm down! Your wounds just seem to heal a lot faster than a humans would is all." Zim snaps impatiently.

"Well, I mean I am a clone. So maybe I do have something a little different than most humans?" Dib shrugs.

"Maybe." Zim mumbles seemingly not convinced but has already moved on to re-wrapping Dib's wounds up.

When Zim finishes Dib swings his legs back over the exam table sliding off of it. He heads for the Telepad only hesitating to see if Zim was going to stop him again. The Irken just followed him to the Telepad where they took a look at it.

"I wonder what happened here..." Dib wonders out loud upon seeing all the claw and scratch marks on the floor and wall around the Telepad.

"Best not to think about it." Zim absently responds picking through wires to examine.

Dib sighs thinking about how much work it would be and if they would even be able to fix it without the proper tools. However when he gets a closer look at the machinery it all appeared to still be intact.

"Hey how does the wiring look over there Zim?"

"Functional, though it's disconnected from the system. Which explains why we weren't able to be transported here." He says putting the wire he was looking at back and standing. "I'll go check on the terminal."

Dib follows after the Irken watching as the smaller goes about inspecting the terminal they had seen when they came in. The screen has several cracks on it and the system covered in a large amount of dust, but it still manages to turn on when Zim tries it the first time. The system takes a while to finally turn on completely but when it does Zim is already hurriedly typing in the coordinates for the station and the starting whir of the Telepad causes them both to rush over to it getting in.

"Now let's get out of this wretched place." Zim growls pressing the button with a little more force then necessary.

The weird queasy feeling Dib got from the transportation was worth it when those doors finally slid open and they both stepped out of the Telepad with matching grins. Gir even came to greet them running into the room and hugging them both crying cheery welcome backs. Dib was so glad to be back he didn't even bother correcting Gir when he called him Mary. He looks over at the smaller who hugged the tiny robot tightly with such a fond expression that it made Dib's grin even wider. Upon noticing his stare the Irken recompose himself and punches Dib's arm lightly.

"What was that for?" Dib laughs a little.

"Don't ever. Make us do that again." It sounded like a threat but the smaller was grinning back up at him and he knew they both were just grateful to be back on the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.

They both were extremely exhausted from their little planet trip and when they had finally walked around the station they had found a few rooms looking like a hurricane had been through it. Dib wasn't sure where the tiny robot had found that much pudding or the pudding even for that matter but in the end it didn't matter when they had to clean it all up. After they cleaned up all the mess that they could find, both he and Zim agreed to take a break which worked perfectly since they would need to order extra parts from the Resisty anyway before they could even start on the other Telepads and there was no telling how long it would be until they could get the parts.

Dib had been relaxing on his bunk checking for emails and news. After deleting the lengthy email his dad had sent about it being ok to come back home if he couldn't handle being at the station he set the holopad down and pushed himself off of his bunk grabbing a spare change of clothes from his drawer deciding to take a shower before dinner. He pauses just a little way from the door frame when he overhears Zim talking with someone. The human edges closer peering barely into the main control room where the Irken sits with his back to Dib talking through one of the smaller monitors. Dib can just make out that Zim was talking with another Irken when he maximized the zoom on his goggles he was able to see that the Irken had two different antennae one was similar to how Zim's were, the other antennae's tip was curled into a small spiral, they also wore goggles that barely hid the bags under their eyes that for a human would signal not enough rest Dib wasn't sure what the equivalent was for Irken's however, the room the Irken was in is white but everything else in the background was to fuzzy for Dib to make out this far away. 

"Well that concludes all that I called for." Zim says brusquely reaching for the end call button.

"Hey Zim?" The Irken on the other side calls before he's able to end the call and Zim hesitates in his action. "Your always welcome back here. You know that right?"

"You know I can't come back..." Zim mumbles his antennae falling and his tone wrenched at Dib's heart. 

Dib wonders briefly if Zim was talking with an Irken from the Empire, that maybe he really was leaking information to the other side. The mystery Irken gives an exasperated sigh fixing Zim with a long tired stare.

"You know he's forgiven you right? He's not mad or anything." Zim tilts his head and Dib guesses that he is avoiding the other Irken's stare. "Well, you know where to find us if you do ever decide to come back. We're here for you." Zim nods an acknowledgement and the other ends the call after a quick good-bye.

Zim stays seated tilting his head back to gaze up at the ceiling a quiet I know barely picked up by Dib. The human feels guilty now thinking that the other had just been talking with the Empire and he cautiously takes a step out of the sleeping quarters acting as though he hadn't been listening in. Instantly Zim's head lifts up turning his attention over to where he stood, he could have sworn he'd seen a small glint on the aliens cheeks. He freezes and gives the Irken a short wave with a nervous smile.

"Ah. Dib thing, I sent in the order for the parts. The person working on them is fairly competent but it could take a few weeks to get none exploding ones." Zim says curtly.

"Wait, none exploding ones? Why would there be exploding ones?" Dib asks brows furrowing trying to think of how those parts could even be able to explode.

"Yes, well the person who makes the parts for our little group in the Resisty sometimes adds explosives to things." Zim says as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok, wait a minute. Your telling me that the person who is making our parts likes to add explosives to things that don't need explosives?" Dib stares at him waiting for Zim to tell him it's all a big joke.

"That's what I said isn't it Dib dumb?" Zim shrugs when Dib continues to stare at him. "Calm down, I already told them to make sure to send us non exploding ones and they said they would. Besides their the only one who can make it for us."

"Your joking right? No one else in the Resisty can make the parts? Except the one who randomly attaches unnecessary explosives occasionally?" Dib stares dumbfounded at how Zim can be so calm about the potential risk of getting equipment that may or may not explode in their faces.

"Ok look Dib thing, you may not know this having not been a part of the Resisty until just now but there are different branches of groups within the larger group. We all are apart of a team that is under the management of one person who is trusted in the Resisty and they hold a seat on the council for the Resisty. You, currently are in my group because you were sent to this outpost with me to work as an assistant here under me." There's a brief smug look at those words before Zim continues. "My team is made up of soley Irken's, and the Irken who just so happens to be able to make our parts also likes explosives. Now we could try asking other groups in the Resisty but as we are not in any other group either, A. They won't answer because we aren't their underlings or B. We get a nasty response because I'm an Irken and if you message them and get the same response because your working with me." Zim leans back in the chair with his feet resting on an empty space on the desk.

"But that's ridiculous! Just because you're an Irken? Your part of the resistance, your on our side!" Dib clenches his fist.

"Welcome to the Resisty Dib, what you didn't think there would be drawbacks for us just because we joined the Resistance? You didn't really think this would be all sunrays and rainbooms did you? That everyone would just magically forget all the things the Empire has done and welcome us in with open arms." Zim asks one eye raised in a questioning look.

"But... Your different, you're not like other Irkens." Dib frowns, and Zim tenses for a moment then sighs turning away from him.

"Just because a few of us have decided to help doesn't mean that what our people and some of us have done to others is just magically erased Dib thing. People will hold grudges against us no matter how much we help to try to make amends, that's just how it is." Zim shrugs continuing on. "Anyway, we should be grateful. Were getting top quality parts that are made from amazing and far superior Irken technology in half the time it would take others to build the same things." 

Dib runs a hand through his hair with a sigh, it still didn't sit well with him but he decided it would be better to drop the topic and he really couldn't complain with the getting the parts sooner. "Yeah, ok fine."

He excuses himself to head to the shower room like he had intended in the first place to think and take in the information he had just been given. Of course there would still be people who wouldn't forgive the Irken race for what they'd done, but he never imagined it would go all the way into the Resisty. He honestly thought that the Resisty wouldn't allow pettiness like other members refusing to help Zim's group just because he was Irken. Yeah the Irken's had done a few terrible things but that didn't mean all Irken's were the same. But, Dib couldn't help remembering how he had thought they all were just as terrible as all the articles and stories he'd read about them were. He hadn't stopped to think that maybe they all weren't like that up until he had met Zim. His opinion had changed drastically when he had befriended the Irken and got to really talk with him. Couldn't others do the same? Couldn't they just give those trying to help a chance? Maybe he could talk to his father about it and see if there was anything he could do to help even if it was just a bit. Dib sighs closing his eyes and submerging his head under the stream of water flowing through the shower letting the hot water slowly melt his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a um slightly spicy? Chapter. Fair warning, like it's not super spicy but it has like a mild spice and some fluff. Mention of blood.  
Again I hope you all enjoy this, I'm having a lot of fun just self indulgently writing this.

Dib's shower was short-lived when a certain tiny robot came bolting through the shower room screaming turning every single knob in the individual showers spilling all kinds of different colored cleansing liquids and slimes. Zim darts into the room as well screeching after the tiny robot who runs just out of the Irken's reach waving his arms around loudly declaring to 'catch him if he can'. The two run a few more laps around the room before Zim finally is able to scoop the gleeful robot into his arms.

"Gir! What did I tell you about getting into things you're not supposed to!?" The Irken chides looking sternly at the tiny robot in his arms.

"Uuuhhhmmm, to not to?" Gir tilts his head up in a questioning look at his master.

"Exactly. Honestly what am I going to do with you? You can be worse than an overly hyper active smeet." Zim's tone betrays him though, it's full of fondness and the way he cradles Gir in his arms tells that he isn't actually mad. "Well guess I should probably turn off all these-." The Irken trails off when his wide ruby eyes land on the shower stall Dib is in.

Zim freezes he knew Dib was in here but it hadn't occurred to him that the human would be naked. The humans face became a startling shade of red when they make eye contact and those amber eyes quickly dart away to stare at a corner of the stall instead. Zim can't help watching little droplets of water slide down the humans lean chest, it follows the curve of his body past his abdomen and finally Zim looses sight of as it due to the glass having a privacy blur on the bottom half.

"Hey, could you uh turn around or something... Please?" The human asks.

Zim chirps startled and quickly turns his back to the human clutching Gir tighter to his chest. His spooch beating louder as he picks up the sounds of the shower being turned off, door sliding open, and the rustle of clothes. The Irken's curiosity gets the best of him and he glances over his shoulder to where the human is. Dib's back is to him and he already has half of his navy jumpsuit pulled up over his hips as he starts to slip his arms into the long sleeves. There's nothing particularly special about the human's back really it's scrawny just like the rest of him and plain save for a few freckles dotted here and there. But, something about it gives Zim an almost insatiable urge to walk over and run his claws down the humans back leaving bright red trails in their place, to press his teeth down into that soft flesh, to leave his mark over that expanse of bare skin. He wonders how Dib would react to that, would the human welcome it? Turn around and leave marks all over his own skin? At that particular thought the Irken shudders. Or would Dib shove him away, be disgusted with him? As much as he hated to admit it he did really enjoy Dib's company and Zim was no longer sure if he could handle if the human decided never to talk to him again. There would be no more cheesy movie nights where they made fun of the bad acting and terrible effects together, no more talk about experiments or future projects that they wanted to work on, no more late nights arguing over whose technology is better only to end in a draw, no one to help him with Gir when he couldn't keep up with the tiny robots shenanigans, no more Dib. He didn't even realize he had let out a quiet whimper at that until tiny metal hands set themselves on his cheeks worried teal eyes staring up at him.

"Yous ok?" The tiny robot asks staring at him.

"Y-yes, of course Zim is feeling just as amazing as ever Gir! Nothing to worry about." Zim clears his throat, as he mentally tamps down all the unwanted thoughts he had just had. Little teal eyes stare deeply into his and he worries for a second that somehow Gir knows he isn't telling the truth.

"Whats going on?" Causing Zim to jump looking over his shoulder where a now fully dressed Dib stands close behind them.

"N-Nothing that involves you! Now get your icky harmful Earth waters away from Zim!" He turns his face away from the human quickly to avoid Dib seeing the quickly spreading dark green blush and pushes lightly against the humans chest with one gloved hand. 

"Alright I'm going." Dib chuckles taking a few steps back.

As they fall back into their normal routine Zim let's all thoughts from earlier slip from his mind. They turn off all the showers that Gir had turned on earlier, they then worked on fixing the stations probes that will be useful for scouting the other planets that they want to explore, after they all sat down to watch a show that Gir who had insisted that they both had to watch with them so they sat together on Dib's bed with Gir sitting cross-legged in front of them watching some childs show that both Zim and Dib got embarrassingly sucked into, by the late afternoon they had split off Gir staying on Dib's bed watching his show, Dib going to the main control room to try to recover more files on the computer, and himself to the kitchen for snacks.

Zim watches the unsuspecting human zoned into the papers in front of him, the human was so focused he didn't even notice when the Irken had arrived. Zim's eyes narrow and he clenches the crumpled container in his hands, how dare the stupid human just sit there all innocent like. With a soft growl he lifts his hand taking aim and throws pelting said human in the face with the container. Dib bewildered looks down at the container the Irken had tossed picking it up to get a better look at it. Zim lips twist into a grin as the human's face pales and he cautiously looks around until his wide eyes land on Zim who crosses his arms.

"Look familiar Dib-stink?" Zim says coldly keeping his narrowed gaze at the nervous looking human.

"Erh, well I uh." The humans eyes dart around towards the exits probably calculating which one would be closer.

The Irken never breaks the eye contact as he stalks towards Dib who stumbles out of his chair edging around the desk trying to keep Zim on the opposite side of it.

"H-hey Zim. Can we talk about this?" The taller stutters.

"Talk? Oh no, there will be no talking Dib-stupid. You not only touched my snack stash with your filthy hands but you also had the nerve to eat the last of my favorite snack." His tone despite his rage stays even and low as he makes his way around the desk following Dib's every movement.

"I didn't realize it was your snack Zim I swear!" They both stop at the opposite ends of the table locked in an intense stare down and Dib practically wilts under the Irkens withering gaze.

"How could you not realize?! Hm? It's label is literally in Irken you stupid human." Zim growls under his breath anger starting to boil through out his body at the humans pathetic attempts.

"But it wasn't in Irken! I could read the label and I don't even know Irken nor does my translat-." Dib tries starting to panic.

"You are going to pay dearly Dib stink for putting your filthy meat paws all over my precious snacks and for choosing to eat my absolute favorite one." He cuts the human off no longer interested in his pathetic pleas true or not. He had to teach the human a lesson for touching his snacks. Not only was it highly rude to touch an Irkens snacks but he only got those shipments ever so often and it was even rarer that the person sending them to him was even able to get his favorite.

"Zim please! Be reasonable, I'm really sorry ok? I didn't know." Zim could practically see the sweat forming on the disgusting humans skin and the way his voice wavered only sealed his guilt in Zim's mind.

"Be reasonable? Oh, I'll show you reasonable just surrender now Dib and I'll be "reasonable"." Zim's mouth twists into a wicked grin showing off his zipper like teeth, an evil glint sparkling in his claret eyes. He hops up onto the table staring Dib down as he launches himself towards the human at the other end.

Dib lets out a small shriek bolting through the open door when Zim lunged. The Irken barks a laugh and follows Dib down the hallway into the kitchen chasing him around the kitchen table a few times both sliding and knocking things over as they run. The human flees back out of the door Zim still hot on his heels running back through the main control room heading towards the sleeping quarters but Zim manages to sprint cutting him off from the room and safety of his bunk. Zim smirks at Dib ready to pounce if the human tries to get past him to the room and ready to pursue if he chooses to run again.

"Give it up Dib stink." His claws twitch and his grin widens even more watching the human trying to formulate a new plan. "This will be a lot easier for you if you just take the punishment."

Zim watches the human gulp at his words and promptly ignores the want to run his tongue and teeth against that neck. Instead focusing on the fury he still held about Dib getting into his snacks. The human suddenly darts down the other hallway Zim chases after barely avoiding Gir who had appeared out of the rooms.

"Oooo is you playin tag?! Go Master catch Mary!!" The little robots gleeful giggles fade as he continues his pursuit.

"Zim I thought you said you'd clean this hallway?!" The human complains as he trips over some tools that Zim had left laying on the floor.

"Well, I was but now I'm glad I didn't." He chuckles, he was gaining on Dib now and the human had made the mistake of running into the dead-end hallway. Zim launches himself at the human once he's close enough tumbling with Dib on the floor straddling the humans waist, adrenaline pumping through his veins as Zim stares the other down.

"Gotchya." Zim smirks raising a clawed hand preparing to strike.

Dib struggles against Zim however managing to make him lose his balance and they begin to tumble around the cramped hallway both trying to get the upper hand. Fists and claws fly as they scramble to pin the other to the ground neither willing to give in to the other. On a particular haphazard roll Zim hits his head lightly against one of the accursed tools he'd lazily left on the floor allowing the human to gain the advantage grabbing Zim's wrists holding them together above the Irkens head with one of his own hands. Zim could feel his spooch beat faster against his chest as if it was trying madly to escape and there was a heat that began to flood his entire body as he looked at Dib's face hovering mere inches from his own. 

"Whose got who now?" The human whispers lowly never once tearing his gaze from Zim. 

The humans goggles are skewed at an angle, his amber eyes darkened with something Zim couldn't quite place but it caused something to spark inside nonetheless, the others hair messed up and sticking wildly in different directions save the cowlick that stayed mostly in the same spot, his face adorned with little bruises and minor scratches caused by their little scuffle, there was even a little cut above Dib's lip deep enough for a small amount of blood to trickle down his face that gave Zim an embarrassing urge to lean forward and lick it off. Dib moves the hand not holding Zim's barely struggling wrists in place, to caress his cheek before gently trailing up to his antennae giving it slow gentle strokes. A soft chirp escapes his lips and he practically melts under the soft touches his antennae is receiving. It halts his struggles to free himself and instead causes Zim to lean into Dib's touch his half lidded eyes meeting rich deep honey ones solely focused on him. He let's out another surprised chirp when the human presses his lips against his antennae and a shiver runs down his spine. Dib responds with his own kind of chirp surprising Zim a little, he didn't think human vocals could imitate a chirp and yet something else also nags at him but he quickly finds it impossible to think when Dib's tongue suddenly runs along his antennae. All he can think about is how desperately he wants this to continue, how much he wants the space between them to be gone, to be able to press closer to Dib, to take in more of that wonderful welcoming scent the human seemed to carry, and oh how much he wants to mark him up with scratches and bites. Dib pulls back from his antennae to come face to face with the Irken under him and Zim allows his eyes to flutter closed waiting for the soft press of the humans lips against his like he's seen in those cheesy Earth romance films.

BOOM!

As if broken from a spell all that built up heat, that wonderful scent, and the mood are all gone. Zim's claret eyes snap open suddenly as both him and Dib are frozen in place listening intently. Another loud boom has Dib looking around trying to figure out where the noise came from letting go of Zim's antennae in the process. Zim suddenly remembering why he had been mad at the human earlier brings his knee jerking up into Dib's stomach causing the human to sputter releasing the Irken to instead clutch at where he had just been knee'd. The Irken stands clearing his throat trying to will away the burning in his cheeks and any lingering thoughts.

"W-why...?" Whimpers the human slowly unfurling himself.

"Payback for eating my snack Dib stupid, that's why." He helps the human up and they both pause again as another closer boom echoes through the station that makes Zim cringe.

"What is that?" Dib asks looking around for the source of the noise.

"I, don't know." Zim grumbles his antennae quiver at another one of the loud bangs.

They both move to the control room Zim begins to head for the computer stopping mid stride when another boom sounds and he has to cover his antennae from it. Dib continues over to the computer staring at the screen as he attempts to find what exactly is going on. A sudden series of loud bangs occur that cause Zim to drop whimpering to a crouch hands covering his trembling antennae from the onslaught. Dib rushes to his side but the Irken can't register what he's saying the ringing in his antennae to painful. Zim lets out a growl when Dib lifts him into his arms only for it to taper off into a whine as more bangs ring through the station. Zim holds both hands firmly to his antennae and one cushioned against the humans chest dampened the noise a bit but it still wasn't enough. Zim shut his eyes tightly pushing his face against Dib's chest inhaling the humans scent which comforted him in a way. He only opened his eyes once they had stopped moving and Zim noticed they were in the sleeping quarters near Dib's bunk. Dib reached out trying to remove his hands from where he held them firmly to his antennae and glares at the human until said human leans in pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead taking the opportunity to move Zim's hands away while he tried to process the humans actions placing ear muffs and then what Zim has been told is called a beanie over his head covering up his antennae. Dib holds out a hoodie with a little ghost on it next and the Irken shakily reaches out taking it and pulls it on.

"Is that better?" Dib asks voice a little muffled through all the layers Zim now had on. The humans hands rest on his shoulders and he watches Zim warm honey eyes filled with worry.

Zim only nods in response not wanting risk trying to speak in case his emotions seeped through. When another boom sounds despite the noise being muffled the Irken jumps startled by it and begins to tremble clutching the sleeves of the hoodie tighter. He wasn't sure what it was about whatever this was that was scaring him and honestly it wasn't like he was a little smeet or anything! But every time that loud noise vibrated and rang through the station he couldn't help the absolute dread that started to fill his entire body up. Whatever was making that noise must have been huge because it almost shook the entire station when it sounded. Another boom caused his trembling to become worse and all his thoughts swirled with all the horrible and terrifying possibilities that could be happening. Zim felt ill, as the anxiety crept closer until a strong-arm pulled him back up against something solid and warm looking up to see Dib pulling a blanket around them both and over their heads. The warmth cacooned him and Zim felt himself relax a little in the humans arms. The blanket wriggled a bit towards the end and a tiny robot popped his head inside.

"Yous havin a blanket fort?I wanna join!!" Gir grins climbing all the way onto the bunk and settling himself in Zim's arms.

Zim smiles holding the tiny robot close to himself and he leans back against Dib again finally able to relax in the comfortable heat, his claret eyes flutter closed the loud booming a distant worry as he snuggles closer to Dib's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to everyone who comments and leaves kudos it really means a lot to me and I'm very grateful for all you guys sticking around to read all of this so again thank you all!!


	9. Chapter 9

Dib's eyes flutter open adjusting to the darkness that has consumed the room the only light source is the red emergency lighting that bathes the entire room in an eerie glow. The main power must have gone down at some point while they were sleeping and judging by the lack of emergency warnings they were safe for the time being. A boom sounds in the distance and Dib glances down at the sleeping form in his arms for any sign that the other woke. The Irken in his arms was still eyes closed and breathes coming in slow puffs, his arms wrapped tightly around Gir who seemed to be set in a sleep mode it made a smile form on his lips. He slips out from under the two setting them gently laying Zim back on to the bed careful to not wake him. Dib stretches then heads out of the sleeping quarters out to check on the status of the station. Staring at the monitors he gathers that the storm outside has only knocked out the main power and caused a few minor damages to the exterior of the station. Something else catches Dib's eye, the door that had previously been sealed was now green lit and able to be opened now probably something to do with the power bump. 

curiosity got the better of the human and he finds himself walking down the hallway towards the door. He hesitates feeling his cheeks heat up as the memories of what almost happened between him and Zim flood his mind. His mind unhelpfully reminding him how his veins pumped with adrenaline as he tumbled around with the Irken until he pinned the other, the way Zim's velvety skin felt under his finger tips. Dib wasn't even sure why his hand gravitated up to the Irken's antennae but something about it felt right and Zim certainly seemed to enjoy it. He takes a slow breath then lets it out taking a moment to remember just exactly why he came down here for. Dib walks through the door down the new hallway, his helmet didn't activate so it mustn't have been sealed due to a puncture in the structure which was a relief. At the end of the hall he finds a larger room filled with boxes, crates, some book shelf type structures, and a few more lockers. Most of them seem empty much to Dib's disappointment though he did find some interesting looking items that he'd have to ask Zim about later. The last thing of interest he finds is a ladder towards the back of the room, Dib glances up trying to find where the ladder ends and spots a hatch on the ceiling. He scales up the ladder all the way to the top into a small hallway looking around he finds that it only leads one direction so he follows it until it merges into a larger room. Dib isn't sure how long he stands there staring for when he decides that he needs to get Zim and bring him here to see what he's found. As soon as he turns to head back down the hallway something slams into him and he glances down to find an irritated looking Irken staring back up at him.

"Tsk, so this is where you ran off to Dib stink." The Irken grumbles looking moodily up at the human.

"Ah, yeah. I noticed the door came open with the power blip, but anyway Zim come over this way!" Dib grins walking behind Zim and steering the Irkens shoulders guiding him into the bigger room.

"This better be wort-." The Irken stops mid sentence as he takes in the room before him.

The room is circular and the walls made up entirely of bay windows, outside is a swirl of inky black, deep purple, and dark blue shades. Billions of tiny sparkles dot throughout the darkness and there are three planets in the distance. Zim walks up to one of the windows gently placing a hand on the glass as he takes in the view and Dib can't help but look down at Zim instead. The Irken looks so at peace with a small smile gracing his lips, his antennae are hidden by the fact that he's still wearing the beanie but every once in a while Dib see's it shift as the antennae hidden beneath move, his cheeks dusted with little white dots that reminds Dib of freckles and he finds himself wanting to press kisses to each of them. The most breath-taking however is those big claret eyes that sparkle with millions of twinkling stars reflected in them. Dib gently bites his lip as he feels his hand twitch wanting to reach out and grab Zim's free hand. Just as he begins to reach out there's a boom in the distance that causes the Irken to flinch and shrink away from the window. 

"Sorry I should have warned you, there's a storm off to our left, there's no need to be afraid." Dib points to where big black clouds are swirling angrily around each other and flashes of bright greens and whites can occasionally be seen in between, followed by a loud rumbling.

"Z-Zim is not afraid of some little storm! Irken Invaders deal with far more dangerous things than pathetic storms this is nothing!" The Irken sniffs trying to sound confident but at the next clap of noise he moves a little closer moving to put Dib between himself and the storm.

Dib pats the top of Zim's head comfortingly and his hand only gets a half hearted shove in return which causes the human to smile. The human takes a breath reaching a shakey arm up to put it around the Irken.

"I should probably go check the engine room, make sure everythings still functioning properly. The main power should be turning on again soon, is this storm going to stick around long?" Zim asks grimacing and taking a step away from both Dib and the window at another boom.

"I'm not sure, up here it doesn't seem like it's moving very fast. I'll check on the computer while you check the engine?" Dib asks with a dejected sigh, Zim stares at him curiously for a minute than simply nods and they head back down. 

Just as Dib finishes up checking the computer Zim pulls himself back up out of the entrance to the engine room and makes his way over and Dib can't help but think that the Irken looked cute with all the little black smudges across his face. 

"The computer estimates that the storm will recede, then will make its way back to us again before moving on. How's everything look down there?" Dib asks.

"It's all functioning, nothing looks to badly damaged. The main power is going to take a bit longer to reboot but other than that we should be good. Ugh why can't it just go away.." Groans the Irken looking put out by the news.

"It'll be fine Zim it'll be over before you know it." Dib grins and the Irken just rolls his eyes.

Dib dug through the cabinents in search of food, it wasn't that they didn't have food it was just that he had to be extra careful since the last time he'd accidentally one of Zim's snacks. He hadn't realized it was the Irken's and he still felt bad having eaten it since it seemed to be special to the Irken. The human pauses in his rummaging when he spots the candy bar that he knows is an Earth brand. He stares at it a while debating whether Zim would even accept it as a peace-offering or if he'd be disgusted with it as he was most of Dib's food. After a few more seconds of hesitation something felt right about it so he grabbed it pocketing it to give to Zim later. Once Dib had finished his lunch he went in search of the Irken looking in all the usual spots for him hoping he hadn't gone back into the engine room because there was no way Dib would fit into it. He finds Zim surprisingly in the sleeping quarters sitting on the human's bunk and not his own. Dib upon entering sees the Irken quickly sit up and push a pillow? Maybe? Dib thinks, back into its place on the bunk. The humans eyebrow raises but he decides not to question it instead he sits down next to the Irken fishing out the candy bar.

"So I know it doesn't make up for the one that I ate but I figured I could at least give you this as an apology." He mutters, glancing up nervously at the Irken. 

The expression on Zim's face does nothing to curb his nervous however and Dib feels a cold sinking feeling start to well up. Zim seems conflicted, he stares from the candy bar back up to Dib hesitating. 

"Ok look. I know it's probably nowhere near as good as your "superior" Irken food but it's all I've got and I don't know where or how to get you a replacement for the one I ate. It's candy from Earth and it's sweet like most of the things you eat." Dib tries voice shaking a bit, there's an odd twisting dread that creeps up inside when the thought of Zim rejecting it seep into his mind.

"Your right it's probably not but... I'm willing to allow it as an acceptable replacement this time." Zim gives, reaching out and accepting the offered candy holding it close to his chest. Dib grins widely a sense of relief floods through him and when Zim smiles back at him he feels his heart flutter in his chest. 

"You wanna watch some cheesy movies?" Dib asks.

"Sure, but I want to pick which ones we get to watch this time!" Zim grins widely already grabbing the holopad and moving on to the bunk patting the spot next to him for Dib to join. 

They end up huddled up next to each other Zim's head resting on Dib's shoulder blanket haphazardly wrapped around both of them leaning against the back wall of Dib's bunk with the holopad leaning against the other end of the bunk. They are on their second movie and Zim is complaining about how dumb the main characters are for accepting their missions and then falling in love with each other despite their missions, although he loved all the things the girl pulled on the guy. The credits begin to roll when a certain robot comes crashing into the room giggling as he makes his way over to the bunk lying half way on it and half off the side. 

"Hiyas Masta, Mary!" The robot grins slapping the edge of the bed excitedly. "Yous under the mistletoes!! Teeheee."

"The?" Dib pauses looking where the robot is pointing and sure enough there is somehow a piece of mistletoe above his and Zim's head. Zim also glances up a blush slowly appearing on his cheeks "Why?"

"Is Chrismas Mary! Dats why." Gir smiles innocently at them.

"Really?" Dib checks on his goggles and sure enough it is December 25th. "Wow it is, I didn't even realize. Course I don't really celebrate it anyway."

"Nows you haveta kiss!" Gir squeals happily.

"O-oh? Where did you learn this from?" Not that Dib really minded, in fact he'd love to just lean down and kiss the Irken right then and there.

"The movies dat Mast- I mean, just movies." Dib raises a brow looking between Gir and Zim. Zim is scowling at the wall rather than looking at either of them and Gir just grins up at him innocently. "But you gots tah do it cause that's what they do in the movies."

"Is that so?" Dib looks to Zim after responding to Gir with a questioning look.

"If we don't he'll probably start screaming honestly." Zim mutters into the collar of the hoodie he's wearing.

"Well, then I guess we should." Dib reaches over tilting Zim's chin up looking into his eyes, heart pounding against his chest.

Dib bends down as Zim leans up those beautiful claret eyes flutter shut as their lips finally meet. They barely notice when the tiny robot gets bored and walks out of the room, instead they are focused solely on each other. The Irken's arms slowly wrap around Dib's neck while the human brings a hand up to the back of Zim's head. He pulls back briefly to catch his breath barely noticing the oddly intoxicating sweet peony like scent permeates the air. Dib returns to kissing Zim enthusiastically and skims a hand up Zim's thigh to rest on the Irken's narrow hip. Zim let's out a soft sigh at the touch and moves his hands up to tangle in the humans hair, the human groans when the Irken forces his long tongue into Dib's mouth wrapping it around his own flat one. Dib inches his other hand under the beanie Zim still has on letting his fingers dance along the length of Zim's antennae. A particularly sweet chirp from the Irken catches Dib's attention when he rubs the antennae a certain way. Dib pulls away from Zim's lips to instead press light kisses against the Irken's cheeks slowly making his way to his jaw and pauses there. His eyes flick up to Zim noting the way his cheeks are dusted with a blush, his claret eyes filled with want watching Dib's every move with an intensity that only stokes the heat building in Dib. When the Irken notices Dib's gaze he tries to turn away from the human and hide his expression. A growl slips past Dib's lips and he gives the antennae in his fingers a light tug that causes the Irken to let out a few more chirps tilting his head Dib takes advantage to dip in and press a kiss to his exposed neck. Zim freezes, his antennae spring straight up suddenly pushing Dib away springing off the bunk and sprinting out of the door.

"Z-Zim wait!" Dib scrambles after the fleeing Irken, his mind a swirling mess of anxiety, dread, and wondering what he did wrong. 

Dib barely makes it in time to see Zim vanishing down into the engine room. The human groans walking back to the bunk moodily trying to figure out just what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays every one =D You are all amazing and I hope you have a good one.
> 
> I made a tumblr if anyones interested, called CoffeeAddictedIrken it's pretty empty right now but I may eventually post zadr and story art there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting, here is the next chapter! =)

Dib rolls over onto his side for the fifth time with a sigh and checks the time on his holopad again groaning as it's only been 30 minutes since the last time he checked. Zim had avoided talking about what had happened between them or why he had run away. The Irken also pointedly made sure to leave space between them when they did anything together so that they wouldn't even accidentally touch. It was driving Dib up the wall not knowing what was going on with the other. The Irken had seemed like he was enjoying it as much as he did, so why did Zim run? Had he done something wrong that caused the Irken to react the way he did? Everything had felt right to him and he honestly couldn't think of anything other than perhaps the Irken really didn't like him that way. That thought caused a cold dread to sweep through his body and Dib shook his head to rid the thought. Just sitting here thinking about it was getting him no where so the human decided to try talking with Zim once more. If he was lucky Zim wouldn't be holed up in the engine room like he was most of the time. Once he started looking, finding the Irken wasn't to hard especially since Dib was able to see him from the main control room. He walks down the hallway where he could see Zim crouched over something. The closer Dib gets to Zim he realizes that it's a large box that the Irken has just opened sifting through it.

"Whats that?" Dib asks, he can't help the smirk that appears on his face as the Irken jumps a little at his voice.

"Finally up I see Dib thing." Dib rolls his eyes continuing to watch the Irken rummaging through the box. "It's a package for us, mostly the parts we need for the rest of the Telepads."

"Oh that's good. We can finally fix those up then." Dib leans a little closer noting what looked like some snack containers all labeled for Zim from a name Dib didn't recognize, along with parts wrapped in protective plastic like substance, a few food items that look like there for him from his sister, and his gaze lands on something Zim picked up from the box. "H-hey! Zim give that to me!" Dib tries to reach for it and the Irken moves it just out of his reach.

"Is this you? Tell Zim!!" Zim and Dib tries to lunge for the photo again he gets blocked by metal appendages keeping him at length.

"Yes that's me, now give it back." Dib growls.

"You look different." The Irken hums studying the photo more and Dib can feel a cold dread start spreading through him. "You were a lot shorter! Why couldn't you have stayed that way? It's not fair that your taller than Zim now!" Zim pouts up at him and Dib lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well I was a kid back then and humans grow." Dib relaxes letting Zim continue to look at the photo. 

"Who is the purple one next to you?" Zim asks looking up at him.

"That's my sister Gaz, she's probably the one who sent that. Do you have anything like a sibling?" Dib wonders.

"I guess I do have something that you humans would consider to be like a big brother, in a way." Zim concedes, handing Dib's photo over to him and then reaching into the box once more.

"Oh?" That peaks his curiosity. "What is he like?"

"Well to start off he was part of what smaller's called the big three, the three were like the elite of the elite. There was the Tallest which at the time was Miyuki, the science division leader whatever his name was, I can never remember it, and then there was him the top Invader of all Irk. All Irken's who wanted to be Invaders looked up to him, he was the best at invading. He conquered 15 planets in the name of Irk with record time without a SIR unit! He took down anyone who opposed him or the empire with ease, and he was really tall, taller than the current Tallests! I bet he could have easily become the next Tallest after..." Zim pauses for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on. "Once he even visited the station I was on at the time and he told me that I had what it took to be a great invader. That's when I realized that the control brains made a mistake and honestly my genius was wasted doing drone work when I should have been out doing Invader work."

"So uh.. Where is this guy now?" Dib asks a little worried, that they may one day have to fight against this elite Irken. That is assuming that Zim wasn't exaggerating the details around this guy.

"He joined the Resisty with his mate." Zim shrugs pulling out some snack containers.

"Really!?" As much as that was a relief to hear, Dib felt like he would have heard about a top Irken Invader being part of the Resisty or at least heard others talking about it. Then again he hadn't even known there was Irken's working with the Resisty. "How did he get in the Resisty?"

"How should I know how he got in? All I know is one day he went off on a mission for the Tallests and then vanished we all kinda assumed he was dead. When I was sent to the Resisty he was already there and convinced me to join as well." Zim pauses in his search of the container. "Anyway, it looks like Ffee sent us all the parts we need to fix everything. Help me take this over there and let's get started." 

Dib helps the Irken carry the box pausing on the way to dump the snacks in the kitchen and then continue to the Telepad room. As they unwrap the pieces Dib has to admit that the quality of the parts are just as Zim promised, really well done and better than what he's seen from others in the past. He sets himself to work on one part of the Telepad trying to ignore the small sting when Zim takes to working on the opposite side rather than helping him with the first side. As they sit in silence working on the repairs Dib's mind wanders to what Zim had said about them being cloned and a thought pops into his head. He hesitates as he thinks on it and wonders if he should even ask Zim about it.

"I wouldn't think any harder than that Dib thing or your face may freeze in that ugly way." Zim snickers a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Dib rolls his eyes than decides to just go for it. "I thought Irken's were cloned so there's no purpose to having a, mate? There wasn't anything in any of the articles I've read about Irkens being allowed to have mates." He asks turning to look over at Zim and the Irken clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Of course they wouldn't, the control brains don't want others knowing about potential weaknesses. Yes all Irken's are cloned sterile so the pairing isn't for reproductive means Dib thing. The choosing of a mate is only allowed for Invader's and occasionally the research teams who go off planet or the massive and there are rules that the control brains put in place."

"Does that mean you have a mate?" Dib can't help blurting out as soon as it crossed his mind. He briefly ponders if there was an Irken back on the massive waiting for Zim or potentially grieving the loss of him when the Tallest kicked him out.

"Egh?!" Zim almost drops the tool in his hand but quickly catches it again gripping it tightly. "I, do not. N-not because no one wanted Zim though! I mean who wouldn't want thee amazing and powerful Zim all to themselves?!"

"So why didn't you get one then?" Dib asks watching Zim carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"I was busy being the best Invader the Empire has ever seen, not to mention there was no one good enough for someone of my rank." The Irken scoffs and then sheepishly adds. "Besides I never bothered with the courting things, it all seemed stupid at the time."

Dib thinks on this new information he'd gathered as he works on the Telepad. He'd almost think that Zim wasn't interested at all if it hadn't been for the way he said the last part. Dib also didn't miss the small green blush crossing the others cheeks and the way Zim refused to meet his gaze. Dib decides not to push it this time and focuses on getting his side of the Telepad finished. They work together in a comfortable silence for a few more hours until Dib decides he needs a break and begins putting his tools away.

"Hey Zim do you want to get some dinner wi-." The human doesn't even get to finish his sentence when he looks up to find the Irken has already made his way out of the room. Dib sighs deeply and continues putting his tools away. Zim wasn't making any of this easy and at this point Dib just wanted the Irken talking to him like they had previously. A few more unwanted thoughts later has Dib cursing under his breath and runs a hand through his hair.

"Whatchya upset about Mary?" Dib looks over at the tiny robot who stares up at him curiously.

"Oh eh, it's nothing Gir don't worry about it." Dib tries to brush it off and busying himself with putting things away.

"It don't sound like nothin." Gir says following Dib around the room.

"Look, I don't know what I did wrong Gir. One minute I think Zim may actually like me back and then the next he runs away from me as if I have the plague." Dib sighs.

"Hmmm you didn't do nothins wrong Mary!" The robot giggles smiling up at Dib. 

"Erh, thanks Gir but I think I did. Otherwise Zim wouldn't be avoiding me like this." Dib finishes putting his tools away in their respective containers. "I'm heading to bed for the night, try not to get into to much trouble ok?"

Gir nods and Dib smiles at him patting the tiny robot's head as he heads to the sleeping quarters.

Zim was really starting to hate the engine room, what had once been a safe haven from the human upstairs now felt like a prison. It's not like he wanted to avoid the Dib thing but he just couldn't handle the loving looks or even the slightest brush of skin caused his spooch to thump crazily against his chest. He hated how much the human had gotten under his skin with out him even realizing it. Zim sighed leaning back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. The clang of metal on metal tore him from his thoughts and he turns his head over to where Gir had just fell down on the engine floor.

"Gir what are you doing?" Zim asks barely containing the annoyance in his tone.

"Masta's! I'm here to cheer you up!" Gir beams happily up at him and he can't help but smile along with him.

"I don't need any cheering up Gir, I'm perfectly fine right now." Zim lies, he just doesn't want to worry the little robot.

"Nuhu yous is sad, I can tell." Gir states matter o fact and Zim just watches him with an eye raised. The tiny robot makes his way over to sit on Zim's lap and the Irken allows it wrapping his arms around the tiny frame.

"Is that so?" Zim asks humoring Gir.

"Mhm. It's bout Mary isn't it?" Gir asks looking up at Zim innocently. "Masta you should tells him how you feel."

Zim tenses for a moment at that before relaxing back again, "Gir, it's not that simple."

"But why?" The tiny face pouting up at him causes Zim's spooch to twist.

"Irken's only get one mate Gir, which means I'd be bonded to the Dib thing." Zim sighs.

"So? You loves him right?" 

"... He's going to leave Gir. He's only here for a mission and then he will leave Zim and go back to the Resisty main base. He's going to leave me alone again and I couldn't handle being alone after that." Zim's voice wavers and he frowns antennae pinning back against his head.

"But, what if he stays?" Asks Gir.

"He won't, he's always wanted to be an official member of the Resisty. Why would he stay here with me if he could have what he wanted?" Zim says his spooch clenching uncomfortably in his chest.

"What if Mary loves yous back?" The tiny robot presses. "He'd stay cause of that right?"

Zim hesitates at that, he knew that the human had to have some kind of feelings for him especially when he kept trying to touch Zim all the time. The Irken wonders if it's to much to hope for, that maybe just maybe if they did get together that would change the humans mind to stay after all. Maybe Gir was on to something, if Zim tried hard enough and showed the Dib why he should stay than he may decide to stay.

"Gir, we have work to do!" Zim jumps up with a renewed vigor and Gir throws his arms up with a big grin.

"Yes Sir!" The Irken bolts with the robot still in his arms to the Telepad to get started on his new formulated plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I also have a tumblr now called CoffeeAddictedIrken it has Zadr reblogs with some of my own art posted here and there currently. I am willing to answer questions about this series/other series I'm going to be writing on there, so if you have questions about the in au lore or characters feel free to leave an ask.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I changed my writing style a bit and made a few other changes so I hope that it isn't to jarring.

Dib grumbles walking through the station doing the standard daily maintenance checks. He'd been doing them alone for a week now since Zim decided to lock himself in the Telepad room. To be honest Dib was really starting to miss the Irken's company, there's only so much one can take being stuck on a space station with no one else to really talk to and you can only get so far with talking to Gir. At this point Dib was sure that he ruined what sort of friendship they had and that thought only worsened his mood. He kicks a stray tool out of his way in frustration and a bit of self loathing. Sighing he looks down at his check list everything except the Engine room had been checked. Dib eyes the small opening to said room only to shake his head and cross it off the list. There was no way he'd be able to fit down there to check it anyway and if something was wrong Zim would have fixed it by now anyway.

After finishing logging the report Dib stretches leaning back in his chair sitting in silence. Everything that needed to get done that day he already finished and without access to the Telepads there really wasn't anything else he could. He wonders what Zim's up to though since he's in the Telepad room maybe Zim's fixing it up... without him. That thought stung a little more than he would like it to and Dib frowns. Really why was he so upset over it? It was Zim's station to and not to mention Zim is the higher ranking member here. Still the thought of the Irken working alone on something that they both had worked on together since he'd brought it up hurt. Maybe Zim wanted to fix all of it up so he could claim credit for it and send a report to headquarters to get him sent back. Dib gritted his teeth, what if that was it? Did Zim really hate him so much now that he was willing to do something to have him removed? No that couldn't be right. If Zim really had wanted him gone all he had to do was send a message saying Dib had screwed up and his dad no doubt have him sent back to the labs.

A loud voice right in his ear startled Dib causing him to flail the chair tipping until it crashes to the floor along with Dib. He groans at the surge of pain running briefly through his body. Dib turns looking over at a gleefully clapping Gir perched on his shoulder, who is chanting do it again do it again. "How about we don't?" Dib asks, carefully pulling himself up and replacing the chair. "So what's up? Zim kick you out again?" 

The tiny robot blinks up at him a few times as if trying himself to remember what he was doing. "Ah!" Gir screeches and Dib tenses up again at the sudden loudness, he really should be use to it by now. "Masta said that you must come to the teley porty room!"

Dib rolls his eyes, almost tempted to not show up just to piss the Irken off. He brushes aside that notion though knowing it wouldn't help and likely push Zim further away. As Dib enters the hallway Gir hops off his shoulders giving him a small thumbs up before running off. Odd, Dib thinks continuing to walk down the hallway. Of course Zim is standing in the doorway arms crossed tapping his foot like Dib had kept him waiting.

"About time you showed up Dib stink I was getting tired of waiting." The Irken chides and before Dib can even argue he's shoved into the room by Zim.

Dib frowns when he see's that the middle Telepad has been completely finished. His theory of Zim working on it without him was correct after all and he clenches his fists. What was the point of Zim bringing him in here if it was already finished? Did the Irken just want to show off that he didn't need Dib. A bitter feeling flooded Dib's entire being but he waited to see what Zim said. Turning to look at said Irken who stood looking extremely pleased with himself.

"As you can see I've finished the Telepad repairs and I've already scanned the planet for anything hostile. It is completely safe for us to go investigate now, so in to the Telepad and let's go." Zim orders with a grin that only turns to a frown when Dib doesn't move. "Hellooo Irk to smelly human! Let's go, we don't have all day." Zim growls impatiently and Dib only rolls his eyes begrudgingly moving to stand beside the Irken. Zim jabs the button as soon as he clears the door giving Dib no time to prepare for the teleportation process.

When he materializes at their destination Dib instantly presses his hand to his mouth trying not to be sick. He's barely aware that Zim is trying to tug his sleeve and he swats away the Irken's hands trying to steady himself against the Telepad's wall. His body trembles and the walls around him are spinning so fast he has to shut his eyes. Zim's hands more firmly grab him helping him over to sit down. On what? Dib's not sure but at least whatever it was is softer than the ground. Dib feels Zim press something into his hand and barely hears the Irken ordering him to take it. The sick feeling worsens when he thinks about ingesting whatever is in his hand and his head pounds when he tries to open his eyes so he keeps them shut. It felt like a pill of some kind and the size was about right for it being one as well, he throws it back as quickly as he can holding his mouth again as the sickening feeling spikes. A hand on his back distracts the feelings and Dib focus' as much as he can on the comforting feeling of it gently rubbing his back. 

Finally whatever Zim gave him begin to work as the sick feeling ebbs away and the pounding in his head becomes just a dull ache. Slowly Dib opens his eyes and was relieved to find that the lights are dim enough to not cause any pain. Dib glances over at Zim who is kneeling next to him hand still moving in a soothing way. The Irken looked genuinely worried antennae lowered and his claret eyes filled with concern, it was kinda nice knowing that he cared. 

"How are you feeling?" Zim asks worriedly watching as the human slowly straightens up. Zim hadn't anticipated that the human would get transportation sick. The last time they used the Telepad he had been fine, rotten luck this time he supposes. Dib was lucky he brought the bottle of medicine just in case but this little mishap was definitely putting them behind schedule.

"A little better, thanks for erh whatever it was. It really helped." Dib replies.

"It was nothing, thee amazing Zim figured carrying those around in case your weak body decided to do this was a great idea." Zim grins at the human who sighs. "Since your wimpy squish body is feeling better do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah I think so, help me up?" The human asks glancing at him.

"If I must." Zim teases but lends Dib a hand helping him to a stand. Zim watches the human look around the room they are standing in which was much like the one on the other planet. The only difference between the two was that this one had remained undamaged. The Irken quickly moves to the door opening it and waiting impatiently for the human to exit. He mentally checked the time in his Pak and frowned. They were still a bit behind schedule but if they left now with no distractions they would make it in time to the place Zim had selected for their lunch. It was the perfect balance of sunny and shaded, with a perfect overlook of the ocean that surrounded the land mass they were on.

The only problem getting there was the pesky little human that Zim was trying so hard to impress. Not only did the human stop every time something new peaked his interest but his stupid endearing face was constantly hidden behind the notes he was taking and not to mention also ignoring Zim's presence almost completely. Zim tries his best to ignore it and lead Dib towards where he really wanted them to be if Dib could just make it without any more distractions just a few more yards they would there. At that very thought almost as if on purpose Dib asks if they can stop and so he can go over the notes he's collected. Zim wants to argue that they need to keep going but Dib has already sat down on a fallen over log nose in his notes.

Zim slaps a hand over his face slowly pulling it down in aggravation. What was he expecting honestly? Of course the human would want to take notes and be excited over dumb new things that were completely a waste of Dib's time and most importantly weren't him. That's just how the human was but how was he supposed to impress Dib into staying at the station with him if he kept getting distracted by everything he wasn't supposed to. Checking the time again Zim grimaces at this rate they weren't going to make it in time for the perfect spot to have lunch that he'd painstakingly found. Zim pouts looking over at his human hoping he was happy with himself for unknowingly ruining Zim's amazing plans.

Zim watches Dib type away at the pad in his hand, brows furrowed in concentration. The way he pauses tapping a finger to his lips in a sudden thoughtful expression. Zim can't help the smile that creeps its way to his mouth. Well at least Dib seemed to be enjoying himself and even if it wasn't what Zim had planned he decided that this was acceptable. Zim sits himself next to the human but doesn't met Dib's eyes when he pauses in his notes to look at him. Instead he pulls a large basket out of his Pak much to Dib's amazement and places it down pulling out some of the human's favorite food that he snatched from the kitchen handing it to him without a word and then pulling out his own food.

They sit in a comfortable silence each eating their respective foods and Dib glancing through his notes. Zim reaches into the basket pulling out one of his snacks and his hands tremble nervously but thankfully not enough to be noticable. He takes a small breath trying to calm the sudden flutter sickening feeling in his spooch. Zim wastes no more time thrusting the snack toward Dib who startles looking at it then back to Zim with an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"The great Zim has deemed you worthy enough to try some of the amazing and delectable sweets from Irk. Savor it Dib thing, none besides the superior Irken race get to eat them." Zim shouts refusing to look over at Dib. His spooch beats harder against his chest and his body starts to tremble so he tenses refusing to show nervousness. 

"So I'm finally worthy now huh?" Dib teases but takes a piece from the offered snack and Zim feels himself relax. He glances out of the corner of his eye to see Dib inspecting the piece in his hand before taking a bite of it and Zim waits in anticipation. "Oh wow, this is really good. Thanks Zim." The happy look on Dib's face makes his spooch flutter and Zim quickly looks away again unable to keep away his own smitten smile. The snack shared between the two of them doesn't last long but for once in his life Zim doesn't mind, in fact his whole being feels like it's been filled with a nervous but happy energy. 

As they sat enjoying the food and talking Zim felt his worries as well as some of his plans melt slowly away. After a while they continue their walk around the area pausing only for Dib to take more notes here and there. It all was going well in Zim's opinion, sure most of his plans to impress Dib had flown out the window but his human still seemed to be pretty happy. There was however one single plan that Zim couldn't afford to let his human skip and that one was in his opinion the most important one of all. There was just no way he could let this day end without putting it into action, it was the icing on the cake so to speak. Zim was certain this one thing would win over Dib's affection, because no one, not even Dib would be able to resist the power that is Zim.

"Should I be concerned why your face looks like that?" Dib asks partially concerned and amused.

"There is no reason to be concerned with the almighty Zim's face Dib stink! Now if you are finished we have much more of this place to explore. So shall we?" Zim grins hands on his hips.

Dib only gives him an amused look and then a laugh when Zim pouts over at him. "Yeah alright, let's go space boy." The human pushes himself up and follows after the practically bouncing Irken. Zim glances back at Dib and smiles watching the human following after him. Ah, the human really had no idea what Zim had planned for him and when it hit him Zim was sure that he would win over the others heart in an instant.

When he receives a single reminder beep of the time his eyes widen and he glances up at the sky that had begun to change indicating the night cycle was going to begin soon. They were going to be late and this plan would absolutely fall completely apart if they didn't make it there on time. All his hard work and planning for the biggest plan to impress Dib would be ruined. "Dib thing! No more notes come on!" Zim frowns when the human only mumbles for a few more minutes, minutes they didn't have! "Come ooooon! We need to go." Zim whines tugging Dib's arm.

"Zim chill, I'm just going to finish this part and- Hey!?" Dib glares at the Irken who just snatched his holopad out of his hands clutching it to his chest with a determined look. "Zim give me back my notes." He took a warning step closer to the other who only smirked at him.

"Oh, these?" Zim suddenly grins playfully holding the holopad in one hand waving it tauntingly. "Hm, I don't know Dib stink I think I'll keep them."

"Zim. Give it back now." Why was Zim being so difficult now? They had a great day today, they finally were on comfortable talking terms and now this? What was going on with the Irken he wondered. 

"Nah, snatchers keepers they say." The Irken took a step away as Dib took a step forward done with the others games and then Zim turned fully bolting with Dib hot on his trail.

"It's finders keepers you space bug!" Dib shouts as he continues to chase after the Irken. They run through an open field of what looked like closed flower buds and through more brush on the other side of the field. Just as Dib was about to close in on Zim abruptly grabs a thin tree trunk using it to swing himself around and flee back towards the field they had passed earlier. Growling in frustration Dib skids to a halt and bolts after the fleeting pink blur ahead of him. He pushes through the last of the brush back into the field pausing as he takes in the scene.

Ahead of him Zim's figure was darkened by the night, Dib hadn't even realized how late they had been out. Then as if it was like a scene from a movie Zim twirls to face him just as all the previously closed buds around him suddenly swirl open revealing different brightly coloured neon petals. Zim is instantly bathed in a glowing rainbow of assorted colours and his eyes sparkle with all the flowers colours. But the most breath-taking part was when Zim's smile softened his expression full of emotion. Dib couldn't help but think how beautiful Zim looked. Something in Zim's eyes shift into a more playful look and every instinct in Dib's body tells him to move. 

Dib finds himself grinning right back at the Irken and just as he moves so does Zim. He chases after the Irken through the field of soft glowing flowers, no longer after his holopad which he assumes Zim has hidden in his pack but after the Irken himself. Zim's gleeful laughs joined with Dib's own as he attempts to catch the other only to watch the Irken dance just out of his finger tips. Dib finds himself enjoying the thrill of chasing after Zim knowing the Irken won't make it easy for him. The pumping rush of adrenaline setting his veins on fire, the sound of Zim's voice aglow with delight, and knowing the sweet feeling when he finally catches the other.

In a brief spurt of speed he tackles Zim to the ground both of them still laughing and Dib closes his eyes pressing his forehead gently against Zim's trying to catch his breath. When he opens them again he finds those claret eyes staring intently at him and Dib finds his lips covered with Zim's own in an almost desperate kiss. Zim's hands make their way tangling in his hair, one hand tugs on his cowlick and Dib groans into the kiss as a spike of pleasure runs down his spine. He reaches a hand up to stroke Zim's antennae in retaliation, grinning when the Irken under him chirps. Zim pulls back and Dib freezes afraid that any small movement would ruin this moment between them. Wide amber eyes watch the Irken's movements carefully and he tries to ignore the start of cold dread pooling in his stomach. 

Zim gazes up at his human, his imperfect precious human. He places his hands on either of Dib's face cupping it gently as he leans in pressing their foreheads together again. At the light touch Zim can feel the human begin to relax again and he lets out a satisfied chirp. His antennae fall forward flitting through the others hair making Dib sigh and his hold on the Irken firms. Everything melts away except each other and the sound of their breaths mingling in the night air. Beautiful multifaceted Claret eyes meet warm deep honey coloured ones and Zim can't stop himself from whispering a single phrase in Irken out loud. "I love you to Space boy." Zim's spooch felt like it was working in over time, nothing could have prepared him for the strong waves of emotion that he felt crashing through him in that moment. So instead of dwelling on all of it Zim decided to smash his lips against the human's once more.


End file.
